Schizophrenia
by Sasuke Uzumaki 83
Summary: When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket. When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. They still don't like you. Kill him... kill him. NaruSasu COMPLETE
1. Introduction

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **If you don't like creepy stories with people in asylums, can't stand reading about schizophrenic people, or don't want to read about Naruto getting beaten, then I don't suggest you read this story.

And for anyone who does…

…good luck.

* * *

><p><em>When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket….<em>

_When I feel alone I think of you._

_Do you even think of me?_

_I bet you don't remember me._

_I don't blame you._

_We haven't forgotten about you._

_They still don't like you…._

…_kill him… kill him…_

_Kill him._

* * *

><p>"Naruto, I swear I will grab a chair and <strong>hit<strong> you if you don't wake up." Naruto shot up in his bed and shot his friend a scared look.

"Oh god, Kiba, it's just you." Naruto said, relief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it is just me. And the afternoon sun. Come on, man, how can you sleep for that long?" Kiba asked, walking over to the window and pulling the curtains back.

"Well, Kiba, for your information, I don't like it when people threaten to hit me with chairs." Naruto said, squinting in the afternoon sunlight, shuddering slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. And you don't mind it when I threaten to slit your throat."

"Oh, I'm fine with that." Kiba gave him a weird look. "Just… not the chair. "

Silence fell between them, both of them staring at each other without a single word to say.

"…what is it with you and chairs, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I just… I don't like them…" Naruto said, "But never mind about that. What's up, Kiba?"

"Well, we _are_ having a party today and everyone's here, you're just not up." Kiba said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, fine. I'll get up. Could you just leave for a minute? I mean, it is _my_ room and I have to change my shirt." Naruto said, getting up off of the bed and crossing to the dresser.

"Nuh-uh. I know that you're just going to lay back down and go to sleep again. Besides," Kiba said, walking over to Naruto and placing his right arm around the blond's shoulders, "we're both guys. There's nothing to worry about."

"No, Kiba. No. I'm not. Now get out of my room." Naruto said, pointing at the room door. "Out."

"Fine. Jeeze. I'll leave, then. But if I come in here and find you on your bed I am cutting your ear off."

"Fine by me." Naruto said, shrugging. Kiba left the room, closing the door with a soft 'thud'. Naruto sighed.

He wearily turned his eyes to the calendar on the wall.

July 23.

Oh. Joy. Naruto sighed, turned away from the calendar tears started streaming down his face, slowly but surely. "It's his birthday." Naruto said, looking back at the calendar longingly. "If only I could visit him…" Naruto sighed. He knew that it wasn't an option.

At least, not any more.

Naruto grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Looking at the full body mirror leaning against the wall Naruto examined the scar on his chest and winced.

"_No worries, son. It won't scar."_

Naruto gave an amused snort at the mirror. Yeah, right. He wondered what the doctor would've thought if he'd seen the wound now. Naruto placed his fingertips on the mirror lightly, tracing down where the scar was. How long had it been? Five years?

Naruto sighed. Now was not the time.

Naruto grabbed a shirt from his dresser when the door opened. Naruto met Kiba's eyes, both of them wide eyed.

"Oh my god… Naruto… when did you get _that?_" Kiba asked.

"Never. You know what, it's not even there." Naruto said, pulling his shirt over his head and tugging it over the scar. "I don't have it. He's not here anymore."

"…he? Naruto, you said **he's **not here anymore… are you feeling alright?" Kiba asked, walking over to Naruto and placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine!" Naruto yelled at him, swatting the hand away. Kiba looked at him funny.

"I… I'm sorry, Kiba. I really am. It's just… Not a good day." Naruto said, shaking his head and looking at the calendar.

"Uh… Naruto… does July 23rd mean anything? Because you're creeping me out, bud." Kiba asked, walking over to the calendar and flipping the page up to where it said 'August'.

Naruto sighed. "I'm fine." Naruto said, walking around the room, searching for something. Where had he put them?

"What you looking for?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing, I guess." Naruto sighed. "I think I used them all, anyway." He shrugged.

"…Naruto, in all of the four years we've been roommates, I've never heard you talk like this."

"I know, I know. I usually hide in a closet or something." Naruto said.

"Dude, what happened?" Kiba asked.

"Long story…" Naruto trailed off. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, fine. Come into the living room and join us!" Kiba said, trying to lighten the mood. The tension in the air was really suffocating him.

"Alright." Naruto said reluctantly, following Kiba out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Do you even remember my birthday? Of course you don't…<em>

_You're upsetting us…_

_Why don't you come to me again?_

* * *

><p>Naruto and his friends were playing truth or dare in the living room when there was a knock on the front door.<p>

"I'll get it." said Kiba, standing up and walking to the door.

Everyone watched where Kiba had left, waiting for something to happen.

"Who do you think it is?" Sakura asked, leaning over towards Ino.

"I dunno, but I have a bad feeling about it. What if Kiba answers it and they kill him?" Ino asked excitedly.

"I doubt anything like that is going to happen." Naruto said, just as Kiba and a woman with blonde hair came walking in.

"Hey, Naruto, she says she knows you." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, standing up and rushing over to her, kicking Lee in the head along the way.

"Naruto, I've got some news that I think you'll want to hear." Tsunade said.

"What, is it about Sasuke?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"What?" Kiba asked, everyone's attention turned on Naruto and Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, it's about Sasuke."

"Please tell me it's good news." Naruto pleaded her.

"It depends. Do you really still love him?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"He tried to kill you, Naruto." Everyone fell silent. No whispers were heard, only the hum of the air conditioner.

"I know, but-"

"With a chair." Tsunade said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Naruto, he almost killed you! Or do I have to remind you that he's coming out of an ASYLUM?" Tsunade yelled the last part at Naruto, which caused him to freeze.

Naruto was motionless.

"…when's he coming?" Naruto asked Tsunade quietly.

"He's being released tomorrow." Tsunade sighed, shaking her head and holding out her arm, a package in her hand. "I got you some more of your medication. I knew you'd be out."

"Thanks…" Naruto said, grabbing the bag. "Uh… thank you…"

"You can pick him up at the train station tomorrow." Tsunade said, turning to leave.

"Tsunade…" Naruto called to her, Tsunade turning towards him. "Thanks." Naruto repeated. "I really mean it."

Tsunade sighed and smiled.

"You're welcome." And she left.

The room was silent.

"…Naruto, you have got some explaining to do." Kiba said the same thing that everyone in the room wanted to say.

Naruto turned towards them, clutching the bag.

"Uh…. I don't really like talking about it." Naruto said nervously.

"So, this 'Sasuke' person, is he the one who gave you that scar?" Kiba asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Naruto said in a small voice.

"Is that the reason why you don't like chairs? Because this so-called 'Sasuke' beat you with one?" Kiba asked calmly.

"…" Naruto was speechless.

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"Fine…" Naruto sighed, sitting down on the floor, rejoining the circle they had made.

And Naruto began, telling the story with every detail, as if it had only happened the day before…

* * *

><p>"<em>No, you're lying. He's better than that. No, he would never. I don't believe you…"<em>

"_Sasuke... baby? Are you hearing them again?" Naruto asked groggily, sitting up slowly in their bed._

_Sasuke slowly turned toward Naruto, looking at him with a weird sort of look, as if he was observing Naruto like a lab rat._

"_Oh… you do have a point… Yeah, that's true… No, no, no. Oh… maybe. Yeah, I see it now…" Sasuke said, his one-sided conversation continuing on._

"_Baby, did you take your medication?" Naruto asked, scooting towards Sasuke. Sasuke got up and walked to the opposite side of the room._

"_You think so? Oh, no. Oh, no." Sasuke gave Naruto a look, a look with pure malicious intent._

"_Baby, stop it. You're kind of scaring me." Naruto said, shifting uncomfortably under the intense stare of his boyfriend. "You wanna talk about it?"_

"_We don't like you." Sasuke said._

"_Sasuke, how many times have I told you, you're not them. You are separate, remember that." Naruto said._

"_How can you tell? Why can't you hear them?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side._

"_We've been over this. They're all in your head. They don't exist. So stop it, Sasuke. Come back to bed." Naruto said sternly, patting the bed next to him._

_Sasuke crossed over to the desk and grabbed the metal folding chair._

"_No." Sasuke said. "You'll hurt me."_

"_No I won't, baby."_

"_Yes you will. They say you will."_

"_They're lying."_

"_I think you're lying." Sasuke slowly walked over towards the bed, dragging the chair along beside him._

"_Baby, drop the chair."_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke, I'm serious. Drop the chair."_

"_No."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, I am fucking serious, drop the fucking chair." Naruto said, sitting up straighter now._

"_I said NO!" Sasuke yelled at him, slamming the chair against Naruto, successfully knocking him out of the bed and against the wall._

"_God! Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto yelled at him._

"_I SAID NO!" Sasuke yelled at him, slamming him repetitively with the chair, causing Naruto to cough out blood._

"_Sasuke! Baby, STOP IT!" Naruto screamed at him. Naruto was strong enough to stop him, but he was afraid of hurting his boyfriend._

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed at him, hitting him and then dropped the chair, suddenly. "Oh my God, Naruto… what… what happened?" Sasuke asked, dropping down onto his knees next to the blond._

"_Baby… __**please**__ don't do that again…" Naruto said, finding difficulty in breathing._

"_But... what?" Sasuke asked._

"_Just…" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke stood up, grabbing the chair and slowly walking out of the room. Once he reached the door he slowly turned towards Naruto._

"_We won't let you hurt us again." Sasuke said, his head cocked to the side and an evil grin adoring his mouth._

"_Baby…" Naruto muttered, trying to reach out to Sasuke but his arm fell, just sitting limply on the floor as Sasuke walked down the stairs, out of the house._

_Naruto waited for a while, just sitting on the floor before he got up, trying to make his way out the front door, trying to follow Sasuke. The front door was left open, and Naruto didn't close it as he walked out of it, walking out in search of Sasuke. It was easy to follow him, both were covered in blood and Sasuke as well as Naruto were both dripping wet from it._

_Naruto followed the trail of blood into town, people looking at him startled, though not as much as you'd expect them to be._

_They had probably already seen Sasuke._

_Naruto found Sasuke, covered in blood, more so than he had been._

_Ha he killed others?_

"_Sasuke, baby," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's shoulders and turning him around. "stop, please."_

"_They don't like you… let go of me…" Sasuke said, trying to shake free from Naruto's grip._

_A car honked at them._

_Naruto looked at it. That's funny; he didn't remember walking out into the middle of the road. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with pleading eyes._

"_Please stop. Don't let them control you." Naruto said quietly, feeling light headed._

_Sasuke looked at the car. HE walked over to it, climbing onto the hood. Naruto tried to get him down. Sasuke breathed onto the windshield, drawing a smiley face onto where his breath had left the water vapor. He smiled at it, observing it as it disappeared. The driver of the car looked at him funny, then started yelling._

"_Get the fuck off of my car! You freak, get off!" He just kept on yelling._

"_Sasuke, please, don't even think about it." Naruto pleaded him, still trying to get him off of the car. Sasuke turned towards him and smiled, he smiled a very wicked smile. Sasuke lifted the chair and smashed the windshield, hitting it until it cracked and shattered._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" The driver yelled, opening his door and jumping out._

"_Baby, stop." Naruto yelled at him. Sasuke smacked Naruto with the chair, slamming him into the ground. At this point police officers made their way over to them. One tried to grab Sasuke but Sasuke slammed the chair into him._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Sasuke screamed at them, crying now. He didn't look as insane as he did scared now._

"_Sasuke…" Naruto called to him softly. The police officers, one on each arm, grabbed Sasuke and held him down, another taking the chair away from him. Naruto heard the distant whine of an ambulance, feeling people put him onto a stretcher. He groaned in pain. Looking back at Sasuke only to see him crying, screaming, looking severely confused, Naruto mouthed three words._

'_I love you'._

_Very distantly Naruto heard Sasuke scream "I love you too" to Naruto. Naruto smiled as he blacked out._

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Oh my god Naruto I had no idea…" Sakura breathed out, looking sorry for even wanting him to tell the story.

"I-it's f-fin-fine…" Naruto stuttered, shaking from his crying. When did he start crying?

"You want a tissue?" Ino asked, handing him a Kleenex box.

"T-than-anks…" Naruto sniffed, blowing his nose into a tissue.

"God, Naruto, why haven't you told me about that? I mean, I've known you for like four years and this is the first I've heard of it." Kiba said.

"I-I don't l-like t-to talk ab-about… it." Naruto said in between gasps for breath. Oh, how he despised crying.

"I can understand that." Shikamaru said.

"Y-yeah… I do m-miss him, th-though…" Naruto said softly.

"Why do you miss him?" Kiba yelled at Naruto. "He tried to fucking KILL you!"

"I-I love h-him…" Naruto said softly. "When h-he first started h-hearing the voices… he w-would start cry-ying… I'd ask h-him what was-was wrong and he'd t-tell me th-that he did-dn't know why I coul-ouldn't hear them. He'd say th-that they'd-d tell hi-im to hurt me…" Naruto took a deep breath. "I'd tell him that it was fine, he didn't have to listen to them. And we'd cuddle, me comforting him for hours on end…"

"Aww…" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"That's so adorable." Sakura said.

"Am I the only one wondering about this? I mean, come on Naruto, since when have you been gay?" Choji asked.

"Since forever…" Naruto said, shrugging.

"We kinda guessed." Kiba said bluntly.

"So... yeah… today's his birthday." Naruto said.

"Oh. Was that why you were freaking out?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, looking off to the side.

"How long ago was it?" Lee asked curiously.

"About… five years now…" Naruto said softly.

"Wow." Kiba said. "Well then, are you going to pick him up when he's released?"

"Hell yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked, looking up at Kiba.

"Now that's the Naruto I know."

* * *

><p><em>I'm going to be released soon. At least that's what they tell me.<em>

_Will you come meet me?_

_Will you take me home?_

_Will you be happy to see me?_

_Will you still love me?_

…_You won't hurt me, will you?_

_**They keep telling me you will…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah... So, my birthday was like 2 days ago! Happy belateed birthday me!

What inspired this story was that I just watched Dream House and the first Paranormal Activity last night. I just had to start this fanfiction. And, yes, I will continue my others, my philosophy I go by is 'No Fanfictions get left behind'. I will write more, I'm just having writer's block with them. So... yeah...

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	2. Love

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 2- Love**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **Happy belated birthday Naruto and Ben 10! But mostly our lovable seme Naruto. :D I'm doing some of these for the 100 themes challenge… though it will end before I finish the challenge XD

* * *

><p><em>The outside looks so pretty after you've been locked in for five years.<em>

_I wonder… do you see the beauty in the world around you?_

_I'm sorry if I act up, I took my medication, I really did._

_I took it just for you._

_I love you._

* * *

><p>Naruto stood nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Finding it equally uncomfortable on each, he stopped and settled for chewing his lip instead. Kiba glanced over at his fidgeting friend and sighed. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blond to look over at him.<p>

"Hey, I know you're nervous." Kiba said, "But you should be more excited than anything." This emitted a sigh from Naruto.

"I know. I just… I don't know what to say. I mean, he's been in an asylum for the past five years and now he's finally out so what if he's different? What do I say to him then?" Naruto practically choked on his words as they sped out of his mouth, relieved that the weight was off of his shoulders.

"Naruto, honestly, if you really love each other just be yourself."

"But, the asylum-"

"It will probably relieve him more than anything to have at least _some_ sort of thing back from his life before." Kiba cut Naruto off. Naruto slumped his shoulders and sighed.

"I… you're right. I'm just over thinking it, I guess." Naruto said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." Kiba said, a little disturbed by the laugh that his friend had made.

A train presented itself on the tracks, stopping to let its passengers off and allow more to board. Naruto looked hopeful as people started getting off of the train, searching for Sasuke. Not seeing him he sighed.

"I guess he wasn't on it…" Naruto said.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I've never seen him in all my life." Kiba said, shrugging.

"Well, he's-"

"Naruto?" Naruto whipped around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. He hadn't really changed- he was a bit paler, a lot skinnier, and his hair was a bit longer but other than that he was the same. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug, nuzzling his nose into the base of Sasuke's hair and just breathed the smell of him in.

_Sasuke…_

Sasuke brought his arms up and wrapped them around Naruto, sighing happily. After five years he was still as sweet as ever. They stood there like that, just hugging each other, basking in the feeling of the others presence.

"So…" Kiba said, breaking- what was for him- the uncomfortable silence that had fallen on them. Sasuke cleared his throat as they let go of each other.

"So… five years." Sasuke breathed out.

"Yeah." Naruto said dumbly. He had dreamt of this moment for years and now he was just at a loss for words. There he was, right there! It was Sasuke! It was _his_ Sasuke! Naruto smiled at him. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a peck on the lips. Naruto deepened the kiss, them going at it until Kiba cleared his throat.

"Okay, I could've lived my life without seeing that." Kiba said. Sasuke and Naruto laughed.

"Sorry." Sasuke said, extending his hand. "I'm Sasuke."

"I'm Kiba." Kiba said, grasping Sasuke's hand and shaking it firmly. Kiba noted how fragile Sasuke's hand felt; did they always feel so frail?

"So." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and holding it in his, "We're heading home, right?" Naruto asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're just eager to get him into the bedroom. Yes, we're going home."

"Is it the same place…?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"No. Oh, no. I moved out almost as soon as…" Naruto trailed off. "…yeah." Noticing how uncomfortable the pair looked, he clapped his hands together.

"Right. To the car, then."

* * *

><p>The car slowed down and stopped in front of the house. Sasuke was sound asleep, leaning against Naruto. Kiba stopped the car and turned around in his seat.<p>

"We're here." Kiba announced.

"Sasuke… Sasuke wake up." Naruto said, shaking Sasuke slightly. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

"We there yet?" Sasuke asked, sitting up and looking around.

"Yes, beautiful." Naruto replied, kissing Sasuke's forehead while undoing his seat belt. Sasuke smiled. It was a pleasant transition; people gave him the cold shoulder and disrespected him back there, and now Naruto was showering him with love.

Sasuke looked out of his window at the house.

"It's a bit bigger than the last one." Naruto said, getting out of the car.

"Wow…" Sasuke breathed out. His breath left condensation on the window. He examined it as it slowly disappeared, drawing a smiley face on it with his finger. Looking at in in horror he wiped it off. It reminded him of his room, the smiley face drawn in blood on his floor, a single tear running down its face. The red of the blood had contrasted nicely with the white. Sasuke shook his head. Not now, not now…

Naruto opened Sasuke's door to let him out, and upon noticing the look of distress on his face Naruto asked, "Are you okay, baby?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "Hold me…"

Naruto's face showed his concern as he looked at Sasuke and sighed. Naruto reached his arms around Sasuke and picked him up, Sasuke instinctively wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist, his arms around the blond's neck. Naruto carried Sasuke up to the house just like that, Sasuke crying softly. Naruto sighed again. "It's okay, Sasuke." Naruto whispered into his hair.

Naruto opened the door, which was a little awkward considering how he was holding the raven haired boy. The couple was greeted by Naruto's ring of friends.

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, going over to hug him but stopped when she saw Sasuke.

"Is he alright?" Kiba asked, coming out of the kitchen with a soda bottle in his hand.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed." Naruto said, heading over to the couch and taking a seat, stroking Sasuke's hair. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"I missed you so much…" Sasuke whispered, placing his forehead against Naruto's. Tears still filled Sasuke's eyes as he sighed. HE closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, staring at Naruto's eyes.

"You okay? You sure you didn't hurt yourself or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed in response.

"Of course I didn't hurt myself, silly." Sasuke said, shaking his head and kissing Naruto softly.

"So… Sasuke, right?" Ino asked, taking a seat next to the two on the couch.

"That would be my name." Sasuke said, looking over at Ino. "And you are?"

"I'm Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ino said, holding her hand out. They shook hands, Ino noticing how delicate Sasuke's hands were.

"You're really skinny." Ino said, observing Sasuke.

"They didn't feed me a lot…" Sasuke said, looking off to the side.

"You're really cute, though." Ino said happily.

"Thanks…" Sasuke smiled a small smile.

"Aw, are you being shy?" Naruto teased, poking Sasuke's shoulder playfully.

"No." Sasuke said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing out a breath.

"Ha ha, that's my Sasuke." Naruto said, kissing Sasuke on the cheek. Sasuke smiled.

"You two are so adorable!" Sakura said in her high-pitched voice. Sasuke winced.

"Uh… you've got a _really high_ voice." Sasuke said. "No offence intended."

"None taken. I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Oh… I see…" Sasuke cast a glance at Naruto.

"They're my friends." Naruto answered Sasuke's question.

"That's what I thought…"

So everyone introduced themselves, all of them enjoying themselves until everyone said their goodbyes, and soon it was just Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba.

"…_So_." Kiba said awkwardly. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, you two."

"Night." Sasuke said, stretching his arms and yawning.

"Yeah, sleep sounds _amazing_ right now." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Mmm…" Sasuke hummed in content, placing his arms over Naruto's. "So, how about we go to bed?" Sasuke asked , looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said, picking Sasuke up bridal style and carrying him to their shared bedroom. Naruto placed Sasuke down on the bed softly, crawling up beside him on the bed.

"'night, S'uke." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him close.

"I love you, Naruto…" Sasuke breathed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had to get this chapter out now or I would've never put it out.I know it sucked. My excuse; I haven't been to sleep in two days because of my damn cough and I'm sick. So yeah.

Was it good _at all,_ though?

_**Reviews?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	3. Light

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 3- Light**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **I'm still sick and on antibiotics… I have Acute unidentified, acute pharyngitis, and now sinusitis. Sinusitis happens to be the best disease ever to have because SINUSITIS IS SO FUN TO SAY! So people are like, 'You have a cold, right?' and I'm like 'No, I have SINUSITIS!'

Sorry about that.

Onto the story~

* * *

><p><em>He'll hurt you… get away while you can.<em>

_Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?_

_Don't chase us away._

_It'll be a futile attempt._

_**You can't run away from yourself.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. He looked over to Sasuke, who was currently sobbing.<p>

"Baby… you alright?" Naruto asked groggily. Sasuke looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Naruto… they want me to hurt you …" Sasuke said, his sobs becoming louder. Sasuke pressed his face into Naruto's chest and cried, just cried. Naruto sighed, bringing a hand up to pat his back.

"You don't have to listen to them."

"That doesn't stop it from upsetting me…" Naruto emitted another soft sigh. He picked Sasuke up and brought him into the bathroom, setting Sasuke on the closed toilet.

"You need your medicine." Naruto said calmly.

"You need yours, too." Sasuke said softly, looking up to Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"I know." Naruto opened up the medicine cabinet, rummaging through its contents and pulling out two bottles. "We'll take it together, okay?" Naruto asked, handing Sasuke his bottle. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"…okay." So they opened their bottles and took it together. Sasuke made a face after the deed was done.

"What's wrong, Sasuke, did it taste bad?" Naruto asked while laughing softly.

"No, it just hurt my throat." Sasuke said, getting up off of the toilet and pecking Naruto on the cheek. "We'd better get dressed."

They walked back to the bedroom, Naruto tossing a shirt over to Sasuke.

"You can wear this until we get your clothes, 'kay?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"'Kay." Sasuke started undressing, and Naruto winced when Sasuke removed his shirt. Sasuke had a scar on his back, though Naruto didn't know what it was from.

"_I fell down the stairs." Sasuke said softly, looking down at the floor. Naruto shrugged it off. He didn't like the scar but if Sasuke wouldn't talk about it he wouldn't talk about it, and that was fine for Naruto._

Naruto frowned. It didn't look like a scar from falling down the stairs; it looked more like someone had shoved his back into a mantle or something. Naruto noticed the other scars on Sasuke's back. When had he gotten those? Naruto recognized them, so they weren't from the asylum. What were they from?

Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. "Are you going to stand there watching me get undressed or are you going to get dressed?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"Huh? Oh… uh, yeah, I'll get dressed." Naruto said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously. Sasuke smiled.

"What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked, walking over to Naruto and wrapping his arms around his neck, "You seem distracted."

"Nah, it's nothing." Naruto dismissed the topic.

"How about I watch you get undressed and you'll see how uncomfortable it is." Sasuke said.

"How about you don't and I never know how uncomfortable it is?" Naruto asked, kissing Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke smiled into the kiss.

_What are you doing?_

_If you don't kill him __**he'll kill you.**_

Sasuke stood still, stunned. Naruto looked confused.

"You alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, softly moving some hair out of Sasuke's eyes.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke said, shaking his head. He looked up at Naruto and smiled. "I'm fine."

"That's good." Naruto replied. "Now, if you don't mind releasing me so I can get dressed?"

"Of course, ha… ha." Sasuke said, releasing Naruto and sitting on the bed. Naruto grabbed the bottom of his shirt, preparing to pull it off when he hesitated.

"Were you serious when you said you would watch me?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke said, sitting cross-legged on the bed and smiling.

* * *

><p>Kiba looked up at Sasuke as he entered the room.<p>

"It's going to take me a while to get used to having you around." Kiba said. "…Are you alright?" Kiba asked when he noticed the tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"Y-yeah. Uh… I… I guess… wha-what was the question?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side. Kiba sighed.

"What's up?" Kiba asked. Naruto entered the room, fully dressed.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"I… wha… I just…" Sasuke was obviously not thinking straight. Naruto sighed.

"I forgot to warn you about that. I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, what did you expect? That sort of thing scars, Sasuke." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

"I'm just… It took me by surprise, I guess…" Sasuke trailed off, looking to the side.

"Yeah, I understand." Naruto said softly. Naruto kissed Sasuke's head softly, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Sasuke just smelled so… Sasuke like. He still smelled the same, even after five years. Naruto smiled at this.

"So… what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I've got a couple of ideas…" Naruto said, kissing Sasuke's ear.

"I think I do, too." Sasuke replied, smiling. He leaned back into Naruto. He was glad Naruto hadn't changed.

* * *

><p>"Hey… what's this?" Naruto asked, taking a memory card out of Sasuke's stuff.<p>

"That… oh… it's uh… nothing." Sasuke said, softly tugging at the card, but it was evident Naruto wouldn't let go.

"What do you mean nothing?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Ugh…" Sasuke knew he wouldn't win. "You remember that camera I had?"

"The one I gave you?" Naruto asked.

"No, the one you broke." Sasuke tried to explain.

"I broke a camera of yours? I have no such memory."

"Well, you don't remember a _lot_ of things." Sasuke said, slowly prying the memory card free.

"What do you mean by that? How did I break it?" Naruto asked, letting Sasuke take the card.

"You stepped on it." Sasuke said, holding the card in front of his face and waving it, "I managed to salvage this before you did."

"Isn't that nifty." Naruto asked, laying on the bed next to Sasuke, pressing his lips against Sasuke's back. "Why didn't I see a camera before stepping on it?" Naruto said against Sasuke's back.

"You did. You did it on purpose." Sasuke said, and by the tone in his voice Naruto knew that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Was that why I bought you a camera?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said softly. "That and as a graduation gift."

"Oh, yeah. You graduated then." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "Mmm… I love you, baby."

"I know." Sasuke whispered back. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"So, has Sasuke always been like that?" Sakura asked. Sakura was currently sitting on the floor, cross-legged, Ino was sitting on a chair, Naruto was sprawled out on the couch and Kiba was picking a movie to watch.<p>

"No, not really... He used to be really independent and… well, you know, stuck up and shit." Naruto replied.

"He doesn't seem that way now." Ino said.

"Well, he's not so much of a bastard anymore." Naruto said, and then added thoughtfully, "I'm not really sure what changed him. He went from that to the clingy person he is, always scared of the voices in his head."

"You think the voices scare him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, no duh. They scare him to death. He still cries when he hears them." Naruto answered, as if it were obvious.

"So he didn't always hear the voices?" Ino asked.

"Not really. I thought I already told you that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, well, I didn't remember."

"Of course you didn't, you never remember anything." Sakura said to Ino.

"Well, sorry if I don't have a perfect memory like yours." Ino bit back.

"It just proves how stupid you are."

"Well, at least I don't have a huge forehead." Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Girls, girls, please!" Kiba said, "I'm trying to choose a movie. It's an ancient skill that takes patience and much thought."

"You alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's just… apparently there's a lot I've forgotten over the years." Naruto said.

"What makes you think that?" Ino asked.

"Well, Sasuke and I were talking about when I stepped on his camera. I had no memory of that." Naruto answered, looking down at the floor.

"So you forgot something, so what?" Ino asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about how Sasuke's voices… you know… they always talk to him about hurting me. I've been wondering, why is that? Why do they want to hurt me? And they always tell him that I'll **hurt** him, I haven't hurt him before!" Naruto exclaimed.

"…are you saying that maybe you forgot when you did hurt him?" Ino asked.

"No… no… I would never hurt him." Naruto said, "He's my Sasuke. He's my Sasuke…"

"…wanna watch a movie later…?" Kiba asked, sitting next to Naruto who was now sitting up straight.

"You guys can watch one now, it's fine." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Can I watch…?" Sasuke asked softly from across the room. Naruto looked up at him.

"Sasuke? When did you get up?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little bit ago…" Sasuke said, looking down. "Do you want me to go back to sleep…? Because I will…" Sasuke looked off to the side.

"No, no, come on, Sasuke. Sit down." Naruto said, reaching a hand out. Sasuke took it as Naruto pulled him onto his lap.

"So… what are we watching?" Sasuke asked, looking over at Kiba.

"We're watching this." Kiba said, waving the DVD case in front of Sasuke while snickering.

"Are you serious? That'll scare the hell out of three of the people in this room." Naruto said, gesturing towards Sasuke, Ino and Sasuke.

"Come on, Paranormal Activity is a _must see." _Kiba said, popping it into the DVD player. "Besides, don't you want Sasuke all over you in his state of distress?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"It's not that, it's the squealing I'm scared of…" Naruto said, casting a glance over at Sakura.

"You underestimate us." Ino said. Everyone quieted down as the movie started.

* * *

><p>Naruto settled down in the bed as Sasuke crawled up and lay down next to him, resting his head on Naruto's chest.<p>

"That was a good movie, no?" Naruto asked, turning off the light on the bedside table. Naruto admired how the moonlight looked on Sasuke's skin. It was so beautiful… so pale…

"It was scary…" Sasuke said, snuggling closer to Naruto.

"Aw, come on, you're going to let that scare you?" Naruto asked, nudging Sasuke.

"Yes, I am." Sasuke huffed out.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto said, laughing a bit. "Hey, since you have a memory card from the ghost camera, do you have one from the one I gave you?" Naruto asked.

"Ghost camera…?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Naruto.

"Yeah, ghost camera. Since I don't remember it, it's a ghost camera." Naruto shrugged, or as much of a shrug as he could pull off with Sasuke on him.

"You're crazy." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "And yes, I do." Sasuke said.

"Cool. Can I watch?" Naruto asked.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto on the neck then settling back down.

"Fine by me." Naruto said, settling in and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Don't worry, I won't hurt you…<em>

_Well, not for real, that is._

_In my mind you'll never be safe._

_**I kill you every chance I get.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ha! Another glorious chapter let out! Yay! We have a four day weekend but I'm not promising more updates, I'm going to be busy! :D I apologize about how short these chapters are... .

So, how was the chapter?

Love it, hate it, wanna date it?

Great! Then **TELL ME!**

**The voices in my head tell me that I NEED MORE REVIEWS….**

JK, I have no voices in my head!

…but when I do they sound like the Owl City guy… o.0

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	4. Dark

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 4- Dark**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, OOC-ness, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **Yeah, turns out my 'Sinusitis' wasn't that. We don't know what the hell it is, but it's not as bad. :) I just finished a theatre competition, didn't make it past prelims. :(

Oh well, on with the story.

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p><em>When we die the world will still go around.<em>

_You know that, right?_

_You know that if you kill me, the world will still go 'round?_

_So, kill me._

_Please._

_I'm begging you..._

_**...I can't take this anymore...**_

* * *

><p>"You hooking it up?" Naruto asked, his arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"My god, patience, Naruto. I'm getting it set up." Kiba said, doing an eye roll with it, though Naruto couldn't see.

"Sorry. I'm just curious. I've been wondering what was on there." Naruto said. Naruto had asked Sasuke if he could invite his friends over, but Sasuke had denied it. Sasuke really didn't seem confortable with the idea of people waatching whatever secrets that memory card held. Naruto didn't like the fact that it upset Sasuke, but he really wanted to see, he wanted to be able to help Sasuke. Maybe then Naruto could get some answers.

_~30 minutes earlier~_

_"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked, walking up behind Sasuke. They were currently standing in the kitchen, Sasuke was slightly leaning over the counter._

_"What?" Sasuke asked._

_"You know that memory card?" Naruto asked._

_"...what about it?" Sasuke asked after emitting a sigh._

_"Can we watch it?" Naruto asked hesitantly._

_"..."_

_"I just... I want to know what's on it, you kno- Sasuke, are you crying?" Naruto walked to where he was standing beside Sasuke. His lover was, indeed, crying._

_"Sasuke, this is exactly why I want to watch it. I want to know what's upsetting you. I want to help." Naruto said, a look of concern on his face. He hated watching his Sasuke cry._

_"Just..." Sasuke splurted out, standing up straight. He looked over at Naruto. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and sighed a shaky sigh. "...don't blame me."_

_"Blame you? For what, Sasuke?" What the hell was on that memory card?_

_"For __**everything**__!" Sasuke gestured with his hands how big 'everything' was._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"For everything you _don't **know**_." Sasuke said, thier eyes meeting. Naruto could tell Sasuke was upset. "No; I correct myself."_

_Sasuke walked up to Naruto, placing a finger on his chest. Sasuke whispered;_

_"Everything you __**forgot**__."_

_~Current time~_

Naruto looked off to the side. He hated yelling at Sasuke, and he also hated it when Sasuke yelled at him. That might have been the... second time they had since they got together.

...or was it?

Naruto didn't seem to know anymore.

Naruto frowned at his thoughts. What had Sasuke meant?

_"Everything you __**forgot**__."_

"I can't believe this." Sasuke said from across the living room. He was watching Kiba hook up th camera to the television on the wall.

"Can't believe what?" Kiba asked.

"I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down to the right.

"Aw, c'mon, Sasuke, it can't be that bad." Kiba said.

"You have no idea." Sasuke said shakily, as he emitted another shaky sigh.

Naruto watched them, but he didn't feel like he was there. It was like he watching a movie; he could only watch through someone else's eyes, he couldn't move or speak. Naruto looked over at Sasuke, feeling the rage building up in his chest. He wasn't mad... he wasn't mad... why was he mad?

"What the hell is on there." Naruto said, but it startled everyone in the room, even Naruto. His voice was lower than normal, he seemed to growl out the sentence.

It sounded more like a threat than a question.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, fear in his eyes.

"Naruto, you didn't take your medication." Sasuke stated out, but he sounded scared. Why was he scared? Why was Naruto mad?

"And?" Naruto bit back. _Stop it... _Naruto willed himself, _leave Sasuke alone._

Kiba turned from his work and watched the pair; he could feel the tension in the air. He could practically see Naruto's rage and Sasuke's fear. What the hell was going on?

"You need to, Naruto." Sasuke said, but something was on the edge of his voice. He sounded... commanding. Both of the pair's personalities seemed to change completely.

"Who said I did?" Naruto barked at Sasuke.

"I did." That's what did it; Naruto began to run at Sasuke. Sasuke landed a punch on Naruto's stomach. Naruto coughed out a bit of blood, falling to the ground as Sasuke ran into the kitchen. Sasuke came out with something in his hand...

...a knife.

Kiba was shocked, really. They really seemed like they never fought but... this? What happened?

Kiba walked slowly, cautiously towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Can you please give me the knife?" Kiba asked quietly. Saying the male was scared was an understatement; here he was, trying to get a knife from someone who had murdered people in the past.

Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"Why?"

Kiba started to back up slowly.

"I just don't want you... hurting Naruto." Kiba said slowly, his heart racing in his chest.

"We want to hurt him. Have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked calmly, but it wasn't his voice; that definately wasn't Sasuke.

Naruto seemed to come out of nowhere, tackling Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke screamed.

Kiba could swear he couldn't hear anymore; Sasuke had some lungs on him.

"STOP! NARUTO! S-STOP! Sasuke screamed, begging.

"You didn't take your DAMN MEDICATION!" Naruto screamed, punching Sasuke in the face.

"NARUTO! PLEASE!" Sasuke beggged.

Kiba ran over, pulling the blond off of Sasuke. Naruto seemed to get over whatever had come over him; he looked down at Sasuke, who was currently crying on the ground.

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll go take my medicine, just love me again, please... Please, love me again..." Sasuke said between sobbing, his hands clutching his hair.

Naruto walked out of the room, coming back in with thier medication and a glass of water.

"Sasuke, here." Naruto said, handing Sasuke his medication and the glass of water.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and Naruto wanted to cry. Sasuke's nose was bleeding, his lip was split, and he was crying. He looked so scared; so... vunerable.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said quietly.

"It's not your fault." Naruto said. He didn't really remember what happened; he just knew Sasuke was hurt.

"Yes it is. Yes it is... I'll make you love me again..." Sasuke said, wide eyed. He took his medication, sighed, and looked at Naruto, who had just took his.

"...you don't remember, I know you don't." Sasuke said.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at Naruto; he got up and left the room. Naruto listened as Sasuke entered thier room and shut the door.

Kiba stood there, not able to believe Naruto.

"...you mean you don't remember mauling Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You just freaking beat the SHIT out of him! He pulled a fucking KNIFE out on you! How the hell can you NOT remember?" Kiba yelled at him.

"What...?" Naruto asked again.

"I'm showing you those tapes. Maybe that's what he's scared of." Kiba said.

Kiba walked over to the TV and pressed play.

* * *

><p>93/04

The picture on the screen was of Sasuke in a room. The camera seemed like it was on a desk or something of the sort, Sasuke was sitting on a desk chair. Sasuke sighed.

"My friend's idea. This was all my friend's idea." Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, since I don't talk to anybody I'll become like one of those pill heads, talking to their fucking camera for comfort. Yeah, that seems _completely _sane. My god, I should stop listening to him, he's crazy. I bet he's a pill head. Yeah, that seems logical. He seems like a pill head.

...

I can't do this. I just... I can't. This is just retarded. This is retarded." Sasuke let out a laugh.

"Look at me, I'm laughing. Uchiha's don't laugh! Ah... ha... this is just stupid... I'm not doing this ever again. You know what; I'm throwing this damn camera away. Right now."

The screen goes black.

* * *

><p>930/04

The picture is of Sasuke, again. The camera is in the same place, but Sasuke's not sitting in the same chair; it seems to be a black metal folding chair now. Sasuke looked pissed.

"My god, I knew I should have stopped listening to that white-haired freak I call a friend.

He just introduced me to the world's largest moron. I mean, he's a complete moron, not a fat moron. In fact, he's not fat at all; he's hot. And skinny. He's got those... muscles... and that... perfectly tanned skin...

My god, I am going to shoot myself if someone finds this. I don't want anyone knowing I like that stupid moron. I mean, the guy laughs at all of his jokes, and they're just retarded!" Sasuke sighed, looking off to his left.

"...I do like his laugh, though... NO! No, no, no, no, no. You're not allowed to like him. He's annoying. You're just going crazy, Sasuke. It must be my friend that's making me crazy. I mean, you threw your chair out of the window. You're going crazy. Maybe that dobe drugged my soda...

But... I mean, I don't even know the dobe's name. I didn't care to ask and he didn't care to introduce himself. But I have an established name for him; dobe. Or... usuratonkachi. Either one works.

It doesn't matter, anyways. I hate his guts."

The screen goes black.

* * *

><p>114/04

Sasuke's in the same room, same chair, camera is still on the desk.

"I learned his name. I can't believe it, I learned the dobe's name." Sasuke grabs a piece of paper and a blue marker form behind the camera. He wrote something down, then held it up so the camera could see it.

The paper read; 'FUCKTARD'

Sasuke looked at the paper.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong name." Sasuke flipped the page over, writing down something else. He held it up to the camera again;

'NARUTO'.

"I dare not speak his name, he's so retarded. My god, and he wears all of that orange! orange is a dispicable color. I hate it. And he wears it. Everywhere. Anywhere. Any time, no matter who's around him! And he always picks fights with me. He probably gets off on me yelling at him. He's a freak. My god, he's a hot freak. I meant... stupid freak. Not hot. I am not hitting on him.

"If anyone finds this, I don't like him. Okay? Good to see you understand."

The screen goes black.

* * *

><p>1210/04

Sasuke's in the room, dressed up in a tux. Camera is still in the same place; same chair; same room. Sasuke's crying.

"I... I don't care. I just don't care. I... of course I care. I've never gone to a dance, and of course he'd never ask me to the dance. Of course he wouldn't. I was an idiot for ever hoping that he would ask me... I... I'm just so..."

Sasuke set his head down in his folded arms and sobbed. After about a minute Sasuke looked back up.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset. It's just some stupid dance... he's probably straight, anyways. I never had a chance. I... I..."

Sasuke brought his hands up to his face; he bawled into his hands.

The front door of the house could be heard opening and shutting. The room door opened, revealing Naruto, also dressed up in a tux.

"...you left your front door unlocked."

Sasuke whipped around to face Naruto.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke barked at him.

"I... I never knew how to ask. I'm sorry if I upsetted you." Naruto replied.

"Who said you were the one upsetting me?" Sasuke asked, turning to look over the camera.

"I can tell you have a crush on me, teme." Naruto said, walking over to Sasuke. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke; Sasuke's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed.

"...what are you doing?" Sasuke was blushing now.

"Asking you to the dance." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto in surprise.

"What makes you think I'll say yes?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll meet you outside." Naruto said, pecking Sasuke on the cheek.

Naruto left the room, leaving Sasuke to just sit there. He looked at his camera.

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sasuke got up and the screen went black.

* * *

><p>1225/04

The scene was in a living room; someone was holding the camera, revealing a christmas tree with presents under it. A whole group of people were surrounding it. Naruto and Sasuke were standing near each other; all eyes were on them.

They were obviously inder a mistletoe.

Sasuke was looking at his feet; Naruto was watching Sasuke.

Someone started chanting; "Kiss, kiss!" The group joined in, including the camera person.

Naruto brought his hand up, lightly grabbing Sasuke's chin. Sasuke looked up at Naruto. Naruto leaned in and closed the distance between thier lips, his eyes closed.

The group cheered.

Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise; then he, too, closed his eyes and responded to the kiss.

They broke apart; Sasuke was blushing uncontrolably. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and laughed. He pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, laughing.

"You're so cute when you blush." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, looking into Naruto's eyes.

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>723/05

The screen showed Naruto's face; he was obviously just messing with the camera.

"How the hell do you turn this on?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing?" It was Sasuke's voice. The camera turned around, showing the wall and he floor.

"Oh. I think it's on." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

The camera turned to show Sasuke, who was currently not wearing any clothes, but covered with a blanket. He was sitting on a bed.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You are crazy, dobe."

"Well, you're a bastard, teme." Naruto said, plopping down on the bed. Naruto was still holding the camera.

"How old are you now?" Naruto asked.

"You know how old I am." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"But the camera doesn't." Naruto replied. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"I'm 16." Sasuke replied.

"And tell it how much you liked me second birthday present for you." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto. No." Sasuke said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Come on, I made you come like, five times." Naruto said, laughing.

"More like three, you usuratonkachi." Sasuke said, bopping Naruto on the head.

"Well, you still came more than me."

"And? Not my fault that my hobby isn't jerking off." Sasuke scoffed.

"Actually, if you think about it, it is your fault."

"Well, it's not my fault _your_ hobby is jerking off." Naruto laughed.

"My hobby isn't jerking off." Naruto replied.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, still smiling.

"How about another round?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm too tired."

"Aw, come on. You said that last round." Naruto said.

"Fine. No camera." Sasuke demanded.

"Why? Don't you want to watch this ten years later?" Naruto asked.

"Haha, no." Sasuke said.

"Okay, fine." Naruto set down the camera on a table by the bed. Naruto got on top of Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Naruto off.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's still on, you idiot. I've had this camera for a year, I would know." Sasuke said, grabbing the camera and turning it off.

* * *

><p>1010/05

"I got it on! Yay!" Naruto exclaimed. The boys were in a different house now, still in a bedroom.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked.

"I want a tape of me fucking you. You know what I want, Sasuke. 18-year-old men have their needs. I have the camera." Naruto said.

"No."

"Why not? It's my biiiiirthdaaaaay!" Naruto whined.

"Because I said no." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sat the camera down on a desk in the room by the bed, making sure it showed the bed. It's obvious that it was Sasuke's house now; same place as it was in the first videos.

"I turned it off." Naruto sighed, trying to sound deppressed.

"That's not going to work on me." Sasuke replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I did!" Naruto whined. Naruto pulled Sasuke down onto the bed. Naruto climbed ontop of Sasuke.

"Okay?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't turn the damn camera o-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips on his. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, his hands roaming over Naruto's body. Sasuke pulled the back of Naruto's shirt up, his hands clawing onto his back.

"Nn... Nar-Naruto." Sasuke said in between kisses. Sasuke pushed Naruto lightly off of him, pulling his shirt over his head. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt off of him. Naruto attacked Sasuke's lips again.

Naruto started trailing light kisses over Sasuke's jaw and down to his neck, biting and sucking. Sasuke moaned.

"Ah- ah- Nar-ahhh-Naruto... If yoo-ah! If you didn't- mmmh... turn off the- ah! Cam-camera I'm... going... too... ah! God, Naruto! I'll fucking murder- ahhh... yah-ah-ah-you!" Sasuke said with much difficulty.

"Really?" Naruto asked, grinding his crotch into Sasuke's. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke's back arched into Naruto.

"NARUTO! Ga-ah-ah! Ha! Naruto..." Sasuke said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto hummed against Sasuke's neck.

"God, Sasuke, you're so hot." Naruto said as he grinded thier hips together again.

"Ah! AHHHH! Naruto... God..." Sasuke said, his hands gripping Naruto's golden hair.

"You're so fucking sensitive, you're already wet." Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's crotch through his pants.

"AH! Na-ah... ahhhhfffffmmmm..." Sasuke moaned out.

Naruto began to undo Sasuke's pants when Sasuke got up and crossed over to the desk. He grabbed the camera. The camera was turned around, showing the desk, which had paper and markers on it.

"You idiot, it's still on." Sasuke said.

"And so are you; put it back and I'll take care of your problem." Naruto said.

"Ah, no." Sasuke said.

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>1107/05

"Hello." Sasuke said in a happy tone, the camera showed Sasuke sitting in the same room as the 07/23/05 clip.

"I moved in with Naruto, I really did. And I am happy." Sasuke said. He had the camera set at the foot of the bed; Sasuke was sitting on the bed, making what appeared to be friendship bracelets.

"I'm happier than I've ever been. He's so nice. I love him, I really do. I'm making him a bracelet." Sasuke said, holding up the bracelet; it said 'I love y' in orange and blue.

"Orange and blue are his favourite colors." Sasuke said, getting back to work on the bracelet. "I'm writing 'I love you' on it. It's going to be an anniversary present for him. We promised not to get eachother anything too terribly fancy. It's only our first anniversary. He's not home right now, though. He's at work. Mmh, he already graduated high school. It makes me feel little... I'm only a Junior. Hmm... guess that's what happens when you start dating someone who's two years older than you."

The room door opened. Naruto stood in the doorway, staring at Sasuke. He seemed... angry.

"Hey, Naruto... did you have a bad day at work? Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"...Naruto?" Naruto walked over to Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke with one hand and lifting him up by the throat. Sasuke looked... terrified. Sasuke tried to get Naruto to let him go; Naruto threw Sasuke across the room. Sasuke wasn't shown on the camera, but a loud SLAM could be heard. Sasuke screamed.

"Naruto! Wha... wha... what are you..." Naruto walked out of the camera's view, the camera being knocked to the ground. It now showed a corner of the room; there was a shelf-like-thing coming out of the wall. Naruto and Sasuke were somewhere behind the camera.

"Naruto! Please... I... what-" A loud 'CRACK'! Could be heard. Sasuke screamed out in pain. Sounds of someone kicking someone else started up. Sasuke started coughing. A loud 'thump' was heard.

"Please... stop... why... Na-" '_**CRASH!'**_

Parts of what seemed to be a desk flew into the view of the camera. Sasuke screamed and began to sob.

"Please... don't hurt me!" Sasuke screamed. Sasuke was obviously thrown again, because he flew into the camera's view, slamming his back against the wall. Sasuke fell onto the floor. His breathing was labored, he had a bloody nose, bruises were already beggining to form on his face, he was crying. He looked like a mess. Sasuke looked up at something behind the camera.

"Please... no..." Sasuke whispered out. Naruto (or, more of, his feet and some of his legs) came into view. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Please... no..." Sasuke repeated out. Naruto walked over to Sasuke, lifting him up by the neck again. He slammed Sasuke into the wall, but the shelf on the wall was in the way. Sasuke's back slammed into it. Sasuke screamed out in pain. Naruto threw Sasuke onto the ground right in front of the camera.

"No... no... you can't see... no..." Sasuke breathed out between sobs and gasps for breath. He tried to reach forward to turn the camera off, but the camera's lens cracked. Naruto was stepping on the camera, obviously. Sasuke grabbed the memory card out.

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room was speechless. Kiba looked over at Naruto after a long silence.<p>

"Do you believe me now?" Kiba asked.

"Why... why would I..." Naruto asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't want you to know..." Sasuke said quietly.

Naruto looked over at Sasuk in disbelief.

"What?"

"I didn't want you to know." Sasuke repeated. "I just..." Sasuke breathed in a shaky breath, "I just wanted things to go back to normal."

"And you kept me in the dark?" Naruto asked.

"I... Naruto, I told you to not blame me for this." Sasuke said slowly.

"But you didn't tell me. You kept me in the dark. Sasuke, I can stop!"

"No you can't! Naruto, you're sick! Just like me! You need the medicine, you need counseling, you need a doctor! You need to get better! We're sick, don't you realize?" Sasuke yelled at him. Tears started forming in Sasuke's eyes. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"I told..." Sasuke breathed in. "I told Tsunade. She gave you the medicine for it. Naruto, I just want you to get better." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Sasuke said. He turned around and walked into thier shared room. Kiba looked over at Naruto.

"Sasuke loves you. How the hell could you do... that?" Kiba asked.

"It's like Sasuke said; I'm sick. I can't help it and... that scares me. Really. To think I'd do that to him..." Naruto trailed off. He breathed out another shakey sigh.

"I'm going to go comfort him. I've... I've already done enough." Naruto said, walking towards their room.

* * *

><p>"...Sasuke..." Naruto said.<p>

Sasuke was on their bed, crying into the pillows. Sasuke looked up.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Naruto repeated, sitting next to Sasuke on the bed. Naruto stroked Sasuke's back; sasuke just sobbed and bawled his eyes out.

Naruto lyed down on the bed. Sasuke crawled onto him and cried onto his chest.

"I'm sorry... I'm so s-s-sorry..." Sasuke sobbed out.

"It's not your fault, Sasuke. It's not your fault." Naruto reassured him.

"I love you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>Sure, patch it up with a simple 'I love you'.<em>

_Because that always works, you __**bastard**__._

_You ruined my life, now I'll ruin yours._

_Just wait..._

_I will bring justice..._

_Hahahaha..._

_**This bed will be the one you die on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: **...

...

...

I'm really speachless, honestly.

...or... type...less...

...sure.

I'm sorry, Sasuke! I hope you can forgive me!

**Sasuke: **You bastard! I'm so fucking out of character! Why am **I **the one getting beaten?

**Edgar: **Because I think it's cute. Trust me, you get him back later, Sasuke. You get him back later...

**Sasuke: **Good. My god, I would kill him if he did that to me.

**Naruto: **o.0 Uh... Sauske...?

**Sasuke: **What.

**Naruto: **You scare me sometimes...

**Sasuke: **Good, that's the way it should be.

**Naruto and Edgar: **... o.e

**Edgar: **Well! On a higher note, I finally got a chapter out! Yay! *Jumps into Italian bullet-proof car I won from a bet*

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	5. Seeking Solace

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 5- Seeking Solace**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, OOC-ness, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **Winter break! YESH!

It's hard to take a math exam when your head is going 'Well, the wheather outside is frightful, and the fire is so delightful, the lights are turned way down low, let it, snow let it snow, let it snow!'

...I blame whoever wrote that damn fanfiction. xD LMAO I lurved it~

So, on with the story~

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p><em>You amuse me.<em>

_You never cease to make me smile._

_Yet I cringe when I hear that laugh that I've learned to love so much._

_When are you going to strike?_

_When will you get mad?_

_I'm going to stop my suffering._

_**I will END YOU.**_

* * *

><p>He amired himself in the silver reflective surface. He smiled a toothy grin at it, imagining the nice touch a little blood on it would add. Or, more of, a LOT of blood would do to it. Wonders, even. His smile grew wider, his eyes widening along with it in a sinister face. Oh, this was going to be good.<p>

He let his arm dangle by his side now, the knife never leaving his hand. He glanced over at his lover, he wasn't sure he had seen him that peaacful in a while. His lover let out a kind of quiet moan and slightly re-positioned himself, then calmly settled back down and emitted a sigh. He smiled, thinking of his lovers laugh. He walked over to the bed, watching his lover's chest move up and down with his breath, his life, his _essence._

And it would soon be gone.

He smiled, glancing again at the kinfe in his hand. He looked at his lover once again and grinned from ear-to-ear.

* * *

><p>"SHIT!" Naruto screamed out, waking up from his dreamless sleep. He looked at his arm, blood dripping onto the blue sheets. He looked up at Sasuke, who was looking back at him with an intense stare. Sasuke smiled.<p>

Naruto glared at him and growled a low growl.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke said, in a voice not quite his own. Naruto growled louder and pounced.

He grabbed the younger male by the shoulders and slammed the raven against the wall, the pain in his arm barely noticable over the adreniline rush in his blood, just the lust for _killing_ that DAMNED BASTARD he held against the wall.

"I'll show you why you don't mess with me, you BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at him.

Naruto brought his hand up to his lover's neck, holding him against the wall like that.

"PLEASE! ST-STOP!" Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke was losing his breath, clawing at Naruto's hand to get it off. Sasuke's face was turning colour by lack of oxygen.

"YOU BASTARD, TAKE YOUR DAMN MEDICATION!" Naruto screamed, ripping the knife from his bi-cep with a sickening sound of his flesh not wanting to leave the knife. He struck at Sasuke, but it hit the wall beside him.

Tears started to form in Sasuke's eyes as he began to cry. He had finally done it, and he was going to die for it.

"I love you... I won't do... it again..." Sasuke whispered out.

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU?" Naruto asked, pulling the knife out of the wall, and it made purchase in human flesh.

Sasuke screamed.

Naruto released his grip on Sasuke, Sasuke immediately falling to the ground. Sasuke groped at the juncture between his neck and his left shoulder where the knife had stabbed him. His crimson blood was dripping everywhere. Naruto was still glaring at him, he was obviously still mad. Naruto's eyes widened as tears formed in his eyes. He turned towards the door where Kiba was standing in the doorway, watching the events unfold before him in horror. Naruto said something quickly.

"Call an ambulance."

* * *

><p>Naruto was chewing his fingernails and tapping his foot rapidly on the floor. Kiba looked over at Naruto.<p>

"Why?"

The question hung in the air, Naruto turned quickly to Kiba and looked at him as if he had grown three heads in two seconds flat.

"..." Naruto looked down and away from Kiba, his foot ceased it's taping nd his arms falling in his lap between his legs. His shouders slumped and he frowned.

"I don't know." Naruto whispered.

They had been there for about seven hours now. They had lied to the nurses and told them that the knife had fallen on him. They looked at the boys, they obviously did not buy it. But it's what they gave them, so they couldn't object.

Kiba sighed. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I know you're worried; he's going to be fine."

Naruto looked at Kiba in disbelief. Kiba sighed.

"Okay, I'll stop with the consoling shit. I don't know if he's going to be alright, but we can hope, right?"

Naruto stayed silent.

"That's really all I have left to do, isn't it?"

Kiba felt like he wanted to cry. It's not like he had feelings for Naruto, it was just that Naruto was his best friend. He had never seen Naruto so... so... depressed. So sad. So... hopeless. Kiba was sure that Sasuke arriving had brought Naruto more pain than he had ever felt around Kiba.

Then again, he had been happier than ever before.

Kiba wondered if that was what love did to you. You were very happy with them, but then again you were very sad. You had extreme highs and extreme lows. _So love is a boom bust economy,_ Kiba thought as he dead panned.

"Uzumaki?" A nurse spoke.

Naruto stood up so fast he knocked his chair over and everyone in the waiting room looked at him out of pure curiosity.

"Yes?" Naruto practically choked on the word.

"...A patient would like to see you. It says..." The nurse peered at the clipboard in her hand. "Uchiha-"

"Sasuke." Naruto finished for her. "Please take me to him."

The nurse glared at Naruto and, upon seeing Naruto's eyes which were so hopeful and opptimistic, she sighed. "Yes, yes, let's be on our way now."

Naruto followed the nurse, practically walking on her heels. Naruto was so excited to see him, so worried, so...

...scared.

Naruto realised that he was scared of seeing Sasuke. Upon this epiphany, he slowed a little, the rythmn to his footsteps faultering. Did he really want to face him now? He did do that to him. He had hurt his Sasuke, his Sasuke he had loved so much...

...because as the best strength came from innocence...

The purest love comes from hate.

The nurse opene a door and said quietly,

"Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and let out a kind of choked sobbing noise.

Sasuke had an IV in his arm, all sorts of doo-hickies and thinga-ma-bobs were hooked up to him, all of them letting out different tones in thier technologic symphony. The nurse looked at Naruto with pity in her eyes; it must be hard for him.

Sasuke made a sort of groaning noise, his face distorting in pain. Sasuke slowly opened his deep ebony eyes, which wandered around the room a little before they fell onto Naruto.

"N-naruto?" Sasuke groaned out.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed out. He could feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes as he crossed over to his pale faced lover. He was much paler than usual. Naruto squatted down next to the bed and held Sasuke's hands between his, noticing how cold the raven haired boy's hands were. Naruto started stroking Sasuke's arm when he noticed the nurse beside him. Naruto looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Here's a chair." She spoke softly.

"...thanks..." Naruto said quietly. He sat on the chair, not letting go of Sasuke's hand. Naruto looked up at the nurse as she turned to leave and asked a single question.

"Is he going to be all right?"

The nurse turned around and looked at Naruto, pity finding it's way back into her eyes. Her gaze wandered to Sasuke, then she emitted a sigh and replied softly.

"Of course he will be." The nurse said buisness-like, turning to leave again, until Naruto stopped her with another question.

"Can you tell me the truth?"

The nurse turned back to look at him again and sighed. She looked at him, her eyes pouring out saddness; she didn't see much cases like this with what she worked with; she was new after all.

"We will do what we can."

And with this the nurse finally turned to leave, escaping the aura of sadness that had enveloped the occupants of the hospital room. Naruto sighed and looked around the room. He noticed the bathroom in the corner, along with the sink and paper towels. He looked up and saw a television mounted on the wall in front of Sasuke's bed. His wandering eyes fell onto a strange cabinet thing. What was that? It looked like a cabinet with a microwave in it. Was that a microwave? Why was there a microwave in the hospital room?

Sasuke stirred and Naruto whipped his head around to look at Sauske.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly.

"I... I love you." Sasuke said groggily. Naruto smiled a sad smile. He didn't deserve Sasuke's love. It was because of thier love that Sasuke was here in the first place.

"I love you, too." Naruto said quietly. He lifted Sasuke's hand slowly and kissed the back of it softly. Sasuke smiled as much as he could.

"You're so romantic, Naruto." Sasuke said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm actually quite fond of... it." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed a hearty laugh, and Sasuke felt the happiness in him spread like a virus throughout his body, replacing his pain and fear with his undeniable love for Naruto. Oh, how the raven loved the blond's laugh.

"I hope you're out of here soon." Naruto said, his grin slowly fading off of his face. "I guess I could bring my lap top here and work from here, I mean I do work from home and all."

"You don't have to do that." Sasuke whispered.

"But I want to." Naruto said back, standing up and pressing a kiss onto Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes and re-opened them when Naruto sat back down.

"I don't want to take your free time." Sasuke said.

"It wouldn't be much of free time if I didn't spend it with you."

Naruto turned towards the door as it opened. Kiba walked into the room, walking in front of Sasuke's bed, wiping his hands on his pants. Kiba put his hands on his hips as he said;

"So. How you holding up?"

Sasuke laughed and started coughing. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's back in a soothing manner until his coughing fit was done and he settled back down. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm so glad I met you. You're amusing."

Kiba gave him a quizical look. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"I guess when you've been stabbed things tend to be funnier." Sasuke said it in a joking manner, but Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry." Naruto apologized quietly.

"It's fine, Naruto. And... by the way... how's your arm?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh..." Naruto said, looking at Kiba.

"Show him." Kiba said with a shrug.

Naruto lifted up his sleeve and Sasuke dead panned.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Naruto's arm was wrapped with shiney silver duct tape.

"Yep. Duct tape solves everything." Naruto said.

"You're so retarded." Sasuke said with a heart-filled laugh. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I love you so much."

"Sometimes I think your so perfect that I don't deserve that love." Naruto said, planting a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

><p><em>You lucky bastard.<em>

_You're I'm the one in the hospital._

_You will die by my hands, I swear you will._

_Even if I die in the process._

_**YOU WILL DIE.**_

_...but I'll die with you._

_**Because I love you so much.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **LMAO on the part where it said:

"Naruto turned towards the door as it opened."

Well, at first they were both going to turn towards the door, but I made only Naruto look.

I accidentally typed:

"The boys turned towards the door as it looked..."

So I made a story about the love life of the door and the sink, along with the envy of the doorframe.

"The boys turned towards the door as it looked at the sink and winked. The sink puked rainbows all over the floor. They were gay together. It was a doomed love. For sinks and doors were not made to fall in love together. The doorframe was jealous of thier unrequitted love, so it kept the door in it's grasp. It was the only door that hadn't fallen out of it's doorframe. The end."

Hope you enjoyed the doomed love of the door and the sink.

**Sasuke: **I'm in the hospital. Don't you care?

**Naruto: **Yes, I do.

**Sasuke: **I didn't ean you, dumbass.

**Naruto: ***Sad face*

**Edgar: **I care, Sasuke. I care. But it's adorable so whatever.

**Sasuke: **Go die in a fucking hole.

**Edgar: **As long as I can have a live performance of you two having sex.

**Naruto and Sasuke: **... o.0

**Edgar: **...nevermind... I'll ask my girlfriend for something else later. BUT NOT SEX! I'M TOO YOUNG!

**Sasuke: **My god, you are one scary author.

**Edgar: **I know. Now remember what we rehearsed? On the count of three... one... two... three...

**Edgar, Sasuke, and Naruto: **Merry fucking Christmas, if you don't gain five pounds you ain't doin' it right. So love your wheather while you have it and be glad you ain't in Texas, because in Texas we get every season in one week. So...

**Naruto: **What was the rest?

**Sasuke: **Something about a swordfish... .

**Edgar: **I don't remember either. Well, have a heart-filled Texas Christmas! :D

*Mumbles* I wanna move back to Pennsylvania... .

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	6. Break Away

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 6- Break Away**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, OOC-ness, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**Disclaimer: **Because, in the event of making this story, I forgot that I was, indeed, **not** writing this for the actual Naruto. I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or anything related. I also don't own the Regular Show or Cartoon Network. Everything I mentioned owned by someone else, I don't own. So there.

**A/n: **Uh... I just finished A World of Lies. It's another one of my fanfictions, you should read it.

I hope you'll like it; I based this one off of it. They're actually very similar... 0.o

...I didn't say that.

I have, like, the opposite of writer's block. I have like...

Writer's flood.

And an artist block.

Damn.

ON WITH THE STORY! *Sweat drops*

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't feel the pain anymore.<em>

_Whatever they pumped into my blood is working._

_I wish you weren't in pain._

_No, I take that back. Go DIE!_

_**You will PAY for the pain YOU GAVE ME!**_

_...but I love you._

_**I hope you know that.**_

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes, groaning at how bright the room was. Sasuke looked around and noticed that the television was on; Cartoon Network. At this Sasuke quirked an eye brow. His eyes fell on Naruto, who had his head resting on the bed. His head was right beside Sasuke's right hand, the window right behind him. The window stretched from the floor to the ceiling of the room, even though it was narrow. It let in so much light and Sasuke had to squint to look at Naruto because of the light. It didn't matter; he'd get used to it soon. Sasuke saw the puddle of water where Naruto was laying his head. A sad look made it's way to Sasuke's face. He had been crying. His silver lap top was on his lap, his work still open. Naruto was sleeping on the job, eh? Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto groaned a little and settled down, and, even thought Sasuke couldn't see, Naruto opened his eyes.<p>

"...Babe?" Naruto said groggily.

"Sleeping on the job, are we?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"Crap, I fell asleep." Naruto stated. He sat up and stretched out his back. Sasuke watched him and smiled.

"Thanks for not runnning away."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"What? Wy would I do that?" Naruto asked, flabbergasted.

"Well... I haven't exactly been kind to you."

"And neither has this duct tape. Damn, that hurts!" Naruo exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"You shouldn't have done that. You should've gotten proper care for it." Sasuke complained.

"I wanted to be with you." Naruto was standing now, and they locked eyes. Sasuke's eyes started producing tears, which emitted a sigh from Naruto. Naruto placed his hands on the bed for support and kissed Sasuke lightly on the forehead, then the lips. Naruto's lips lingered over Sasuke's for some time.

They didn't notice the nurse walk in.

"Oh, my. You want some alone time?" She asked. Naruto looked up at her; she wasn't the same one from before.

"Uh... that's fine, you can come in." Naruto sat back down in the chair, looking at Sasuke lovingly. He loved the boy, and he hoped that that love never went away.

"Mmm... What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I just have to take your vitals."

"That sounds violent." Naruto said. The nurse gave him a look which asked him to stop joking around and be serious. Sasuke laughed at the statement, going into another coughing fit. Naruto placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles soothingly. Sasuke settled down on the bed, smiling, Naruto's hand on his.

"I love you so much, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Naruto said, not realizing how awkward that was making the nurse feel.

"Mmm Hmm." The nurse cleared her throat, successfully catching both of their attention.

"Oh... sorry..." Naruto said, taking his hand off of Sasuke's.

"Right." The nurse started doing her nurse-ey things. She hooked Sasuke up to different machines and un-hooked him. She worte stuff down on her clip board. She took a thermometer and swiped it across Sasuke's head. Naruto, feeling pretty proud about knowing what exactly she did there, felt the need to announce it.

"You just took his temperature." The nurse and Sasuke looked over at the blond. The blond said defensively, "Hey, I didn't know what the hell you were doing half the time. I felt pretty acomplished." Naruto said the last part sheepishly. Sasuke laughed.

"Please I need you to calm down." The nurse practically barked at him.

"I'm sorry, he's too funny." Sasuke said, still laughing. Sasuke settled down, still slightly giggling. The nurse glared at him.

"Oh, hunny, that's not going to work on me. I'm an Uchiha, as in I'm of the master family of glares, so I suggest you stop that before you piss me off." The nurse scoffed at Sasuke. Naruto laughed, even though he almost cried.

This was his old Sasuke.

"You better stop it right now." The nurse said threatiningly.

"Yeah, Sasuke, leave her alone. She's here to help." Naruto said.

"Fine." Sasuke replied. The nirse finished up with a flourish of her pen. She glared at them both and turned to walk briskly out the door.

The men were silent for a few moments.

"Gah, talk about bitchy." Sasuke said, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Yeah, she was a total bitch. But you have to put up with them or you won't get better." Naruto said, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, so she's going to throw me on the street if I piss her off?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you already pissed her off, and you're obviously still here." Naruto replied.

"Oh. True." Sasuke looked at the television and dead panned. "What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the screen.

"Oh. That?" Naruto asked, pointing at it. "That's the Regular Show."

"Turn it off. It makes me feel like I'm on pot or something." Naruto laughed and changed the channel to something-or-the-other. They could care less at the moment. Naruto walked beside the bed again and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, bringing his arms around his lover's neck, his hands tangling in his hair. Naruto's tongue swiped Sasuke's bottom lip, begging for the permission to penentrate between those beautiful lips into that intoxicating mouth. Sasuke granted him permission, moaning into the kiss. The kiss grew **very** heated **very** fast.

Naruto pulled away reluctantly when the need for oxygen was squealing in his ears like a baby pig. Naruto breathed onto Sasuke's lips as he said;

"We shouldn't be kissing right now."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, still trying to regain his breath.

"Well, you're on a hospital bed. That's reason enough."

"So if we were visiting someone in the hospital, and I just happened to sit on their bed-"

"You know what I mean." Naruto said, a smile on his face.

"I know." Sasuke smiled.

"I don't mean kissing, I just mean that total make out session we just had. We shouldn't do that."

"Mm, no, we shouldn't." Sasuke said.

Another comfortable silence fell over them as Naruto sat down. They stared at eachother's eyes until the room door opened.

Naruto looked up and almost didn't believe what he was seeing.

A woman with hair put up into a bun, in an all black, _very_ professional looking suit entered the room, two big, buff guys dressed in all white suits followed behind her, them making the perfect trianlge formation, the chick up front and the two dudes positioned neatly behind her. Naruto wanted to say something, but he knew he shouldn't; she looked official. Who the hell was she? And what was up with the resemblance of Darth Vader and his Storm Troopers? Well... in this case, Darth Vader just happened to be a chick.

She started yelling at them. She started chewing them out so bad, then spit them out and chewed them out some more.

Sasuke didn't hear her. He really didn't. All he could hear was the unmistakenable tune of the Imperial March. the resemblance was uncanny. It resounded in his ears and it took all of his resolve to not laugh in her face. He knew she'd yell louder if he did that, so he settled for looking stunned and hurt and pretending to listen. She opened her mouth and out it came:

Don, don, don, don, dondon, don, dondon. Don, don, don, Don, dondon, don, dondon.

She turned to Naruto and started yelling at him, the same thing going through his head until she said something in particular.

"And you shouldn't let him treat MY nurses like crap! that was a horrible thing to do! He should show some more respect and compasion towards them, they're lovely women and they're only here to help him! This is all your fault, if this happens again I swear I will either discharge him immediately or I will sue you both! You'd better keep him under control and make sure it never happens again! Do you understand?"

She got quiet, looking at Naruto, waiting, expecting.

Don, don, don, don, dondon, don, dondon.

Naruto wanted to say, 'You're blaming me? You're the bitch here.' But he didn't. He didn't want Sasuke to be discharged and he didn't want to get both of their asses sued. So he just nodded. She got a pleased look on her face, but the kind of pleased that made you puke a little in your mouth and swallow again.

"If it happens again..." She trailed off, letting the threat hanging in the air. She glared at both boys, then turned around and stormed out of the room, her big buff body guards following suit. They closed the door behind them, both boys sat in silence.

And then they broke out into laughter.

"So I bitched to a nurse and they sent Darth Vader and his Storm Troopers after my sorry ass?" Sasuke said in between laughs. He started another coughing fit, this time Naruto patting his back as he continued the laughter. Sasuke, after his coughing ended, continued to laugh.

"That was too good to be true!" Naruto exclaimed. He could swear his lungs were going to burst.

"I know right? She was yelling at me half the time and all I heard out of her mouth was the Imperial March!" Sasuke laughed even louder.

"Same here! My god, that was slightly scary!" Both men laughed out all they had to laugh, and when they settled down and stopped laughing, tears in their eyes from how hard they had laughed, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"She was serious, though. If you treat any of 'her' nurses again, she'll either discharge you or sue both of our sorry asses." Naruto, completely serious.

"Hey, you know why they call him Darth Vader?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, if they called him Master, whoo, things would get out of hand."

Both men started laughing. Naruto pointed to Sasuke and said,

"Good one, good one." Naruto regained his breath and smiled to himself, this was Sasuke's old self. He was back to himself, not that vulnerable boy he had been for so many years. It brought tears to Naruto's eyes, ust thinking of how greatful he was to have his old Sasuke back.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking of right now. It's just like old times, you know?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah, all it took was me getting stabbed." Sasuke let out a small laugh. Naruto's face darkened.

"Please stop joking about that, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto, I don't blame you." Sasuke said.

"Well, I do. And it makes me feel absolutely horrible." Naruto said.

"Aww, my poor baby." Sasuke said, leaning over and kissing Naruto on the forehead he said, "It's okay to let it go."

But Naruto knew that would be hard.

* * *

><p>Naruto helped Sasuke into the car. Sasuke had been in the hospital for a month now and was finally discharged. Kiba was sitting in the driver's seat, Naruto and Sasuke piling into the back seats. Kiba looked at them and flashed a toothy grin.<p>

"You feeling better, Snow White?" Kiba asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am, quite frankly." Sasuke replied. Ever since they had watched Snow White on the television in his room, Kiba had thought of Sasuke as Snow White.

_"I mean, you have the ebony hair, the obsidian eyes, the pale skin, the rosy lips, the prince charming dude, you're totally Snow White." Kiba said._

_"Then, are you one of my seven dwarfs?" Sasuke asked._

_Kiba didn't mention the resemblance for a while after._

Sasuke laughed at the memory, then sighed and looked at Naruto. He planted a light kiss on his cheek. Naruto looked at him, his eyes wide and slightly stunned at first and then his face softened, he eyes smiling just as much as his mouth was. Naruto leaned over the center seat and kissed Sasuke softly. Before Sasuke could deepen it, Naruto pulled away and put two fingers on Sasuke's mouth.

"Save it for the bedroom." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed.

"Sure, dobe." Naruto siled at the old nickname. It sounded so unfamiliar and yet soothing at the same time.

"Good to know you're listening, teme." Sasuke smiled now, planting another light kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Guys, I'm trying to drive, and if I puke all over my windshield I'll hire another Darth Vader to chew your asses off." Kiba said, trying to pull out of his parking space in front of the hospital. A guy sped up and almost hit the back of the car, slamming on his breaks. Kiba flipped him the bird.

Sasuke turned in his seat to see the car and, too his surprise, it was one of the guys that got fired from the asylum. He was fired for...

Sasuke shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. Sauske turned back in his seat to face the front, only to find himself admiring Naruto's hair. Said blond was looking out of the window, gazing at the landscape passing by in incomprehensable blurs of colours. Naruto, upon sensing the fact that someone was watching him, turned to Sasuke. They met eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>This is how it ought to be.<em>

_I hope it lasts._

_It's a miracle that I'm still here._

_In fact, it's a miracle that your still here._

_**But you won't be for long.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: **READ A WORLD OF LIES! It was so good... *sniffles*

AaaaAANYWAYS!

That Darth Vader chick thing actually happened to my father and my step mother. Except my step mother got out of her bed, removing her heart monitor and such. Upon seeing that the heart monitor wasn't working, the nurse came to check up. My step mother was gone and Dad was asleep. They woke him up and were all like,

"Where's your wife? I thought she was with you!"

"Well, I thought she was with you!"

Of course, she came back and the nurse chewed her out. She said she wanted to take a walk. The chief nurse came in and yelled at them, but she was just like as I described in there.

Ah, the good things coming from the bad things.

Because the best things come from the worst things.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	7. Merry Christmas SIDE STORY

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 7- Merry Christmas SIDE STORY**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, OOC-ness, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**Disclaimer: **Because, in the event of making this story, I forgot that I was, indeed, **not** writing this for the actual Naruto. I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or anything related. I also don't own the Regular Show or Cartoon Network. Everything I mentioned owned by someone else, I don't own. So there.

**A/n: **Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and watch out for reindeer if your a grandma! :D

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p><em>Hey there, Naruto.<em>

_Been a while._

_I guess we'll behave today, of all days._

_**It is Christmas, after all.**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, open it!" Naruto exclaimed to Sasuke.<p>

"Okay..." Sasuke said, unsure of what his blond lover was so excited about. Sasuke looked at it and gasped. "You got me an eReader? Naruto, that's awesome!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, you like to read, and you don't have any books..." Naruto said, looking around. "I also got you this, babe." Naruto said, handing an Amazon card to him.

"Cool!" Sasuke exclaimed. He hugged Naruto and said into his hair; "I love you."

Naruto chuckled and said, "I love you, too."

"Now, open yours." Sasuke said, hopping up and down on the bed.

"Okay, okay, damn jumpy monkey." Naruto said, smiling at the younger male.

"I hope you like it..." Sasuke said, bringing palm and palm together and bringing them up to his face he breathed out. He really hoped the older man liked it.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, bringing out an orange hoodie. He held it up, examining the nine-tailed fox on the back. "That is beautifull..." Naruto breathed out, placing the hoodie down, his eyes traveling around the design.

"I made it myself..." Sasuke said in a small voice.

"You... you made this?" Naruto asked incrediously.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"My god, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging Sasuke. "I love you..."

"Haha, I love you too, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered in reply.

* * *

><p>"You guys are so adorable! Now, give us a show." Ino said, rubbing her hands together.<p>

"Yeah, give us a show." Sakura said, rubbing her hands together.

"Okay..." Naruto said, turning towards Sasuke. They were currently under a mistletoe, and we all jnow what that means for our fine young men. (I say young as if I'm older than them LoL...) Naruto kissed Sasuke softly, sighing into the kiss. The raven's lips were always so soft, laced with a taste only described as Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed fistfulls of the hoodie Naruto had recieved from him. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, another hand in his hair, pulling his face closer. Naruto lapped at Sasuke's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was quickly given to the blond. Naruto slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and moaned, he was just simply intoxicated by that _damned __**taste! **_Sasuke moaned, his grip tightening on Naruto's hoodie. Naruto explored Sasuke's mouth, mentally mapping it out as detailed as he possibly could. They broke apart for air, Naruto kissing light butterfly kisses along Sasuke's jaw and down his neck, making sure to make a stop behind Sasuke's ear. The older male knew he loved that, and Sasuke moaned in response.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Ino said.

"At this point I'm not sure what's going to come first, my orgasm or Kiba's puke." Sakura said, laughing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Kiba said, pointing a finger down his throat.

"Sorry, Kibs." Naruto said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Oh, that's fine. I know you guys love each other and all that mushy gushy shit." Kiba replied, waving a hand at them in dismissal.

Naruto and Sasuke laughed. They looked each other in the eyes, the taller one emitting a soft sigh. His face softened as he leaned down for a kiss.

_I love you, Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em>Ah, love us now.<em>

_But wait until we take your lives._

_You say we're only in his head._

_But if we're only in his head..._

_**...could we really kill you?**_

_But we can wait, at least for now..._

_...He really does love you._

_Being serious, really, answer me this one thing..._

_**...Can love **_**really _beat out the fear?_**

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Heeey! Merry Christmas and happy New Year! Blah blah blah, random generic Holiday greeting, sorry it's so short it's all I could pull off at this point.

Will update soon.

I'll consider reviews my Christmas presents from you, dear readers.

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	8. Heaven FINALE

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 8- Heaven FINALE**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **Haha, so, yeah...

...DON'T KILL ME!

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p><em>Ah, I can't wait for a story to come to a close.<em>

_A dramatic end, like Romeo and Juliet._

_In which we all die._

_**And we all WILL die.**_

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out. Said boy glanced over at his sleeping lover.<p>

_He's so cute when he's asleep... _Sasuke though, putting the tip of his pencil with the eraser on it up to his lips. His lips curved upward into a smile.

"Mm... Sasuke...?" Naruto asked groggily, shifting around in the bed. His eyelids opened up, revealing the shockingly blue eyes. Sasuke's eyes were immediately drawn to them.

"Hey there, love." Sasuke said softly.

"M... S'uke, watcha doin' over there?" Naruto asked, slightly raising his head and shoulders off of the bed to look at the raven haired boy.

"Nothin'. Just writing." Sasuke said, looking back down on his paper.

"Writing what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just a little of this, a little that." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto replied, letting his body plop down on the bed. "Hmm... it's such a beautiful morning."

"Indeed it is." Sasuke said, continuing in his jotting.

"So... what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked.

"Write." Sasuke replied.

"Hm." Naruto said, frowning, "You're no fun." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not having sex with you. I'm not in the mood."

"I can put you in the mood." Naruto said, sitting up in the bed.

"Um... no thank you." Sasuke said. Sasuke heard the blond get up off the bed and hid his writing against his chest.

"Aw, come on, babe. I just wanna peak." Naruto said.

"Ya-no." Sasuke said, turning his head away from Sasuke.

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because I said so." Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

"You suck." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest while exhaling a huff of breath.

"No, I don't. And I won't." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto's arms dropped to his sides when he looked at Sasuke.

"And you _have_ to make me think of that?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. Naruto could hear the smile in his voice.

"No fair." Naruto said.

"Yes. It. Is." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. He realized that he couldn't win this, so he just threw on some boxers and, upon smelling the shirt he picked up off the floor and deeming it wearable, threw on the shirt and stalked out the door. Sasuke looked over his writing, his eyes growing wide. He ripped the page out and threw it in the trash can, but it rolled around the top and landed on the ground beside it. Sasuke didn't want to touch the paper again so instead he got dressed, trying to get his mind off of what was on it.

He didn't have to listen to them, right?

* * *

><p>"So, how are things between you and Sasuke?" Kiba asked.<p>

"Better. He's not trying to kill me." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that must be annoying."

"It's not. It's heartbreaking and scary." Naruto thought for a moment, then added: "But I can live with it."

"Sure you can." Kiba said, sounding like he believed in the exact opposite of his words.

"I can manage, Kiba. You underestimate the power of the Uzumaki." Naruto said in a weird voice. Kiba laughed.

"Sure I do, sure I do." Kiba said, shaking his head.

Sasuke walked into the room, a panicked look on his face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I just... I..." Sasuke looked around. He looked lost.

"Sasuke, seriously." Naruto said. Sasuke walked up to Naruto, burying his face into the blond's chest.

"Make them go away..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked down at Sasuke.

"You didn't take your medication?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have any more." Sasuke said, looking up at Naruto with large obsidian eyes. Naruto sighed.

"I'll run up to Tsunade to get a prescription for more, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Sure..." Sasuke trailed off, looking unsure of himself.

"I'll go get some pants on and do that. Just hang in there, okay?" Naruto asked.

"...okay..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto walked back into their bedroom. Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"Uh... hi." Kiba said. He didn't feel comfortable around Sasuke. It wasn't really Sasuke, it was just... yeah, it was Sasuke. The fact that he had murdered people in the past and attempted to murder his best friend. Kiba gulped and let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable." Sasuke apologized.

"Oh, no, don't be. It's fine." Kiba lied. Sasuke smiled at him.

"You're lying." Sasuke said, glaring at Kiba. "Why are you lying?"

Kiba gulped. It was that scary voice again. Kiba was about to take back what he said when Naruto walked into the room.

"Okay, babe, I'm going. You sure you'll be alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I've got Kiba with me, so I'll be fine." Sasuke smiled.

"Okay." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Naruto-"

"Bye!" Naruto said, walking out the door. Kiba stood stalk still as he listened to the car start up and drive away. What was he going to ask Naruto, to stay? To take him with him? Honestly, either Saskue would murder Naruto, murder Kiba, muder both of them, or get out of the house if he were on his own and murder some random people. Kiba didn't like any of those ideas, though the last one sounded more promising to him than the first three.

Kiba looked at Sasuke and gulped. He didn't mean for it to be loud, but it was, and there was no taking it back now.

Sasuke turned to look at Kiba, slowly, though.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh... nothing?" Kiba asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Okay, I'm scared of you. There's the truth." Kiba said.

"Why would you be scared of me?" Sasuke asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You... you murdered people." Kiba said.

"That's right." Sasuke said, a smiling forming on his lips. Kiba gulped again, then ran into his room and locked the door.

He could hear Sasuke knocking on the door.

"Come out, please? Please? It's lonely out here. What was that? I'm scared... please come out? How about now?"

Kiba never opened the door.

* * *

><p>Kiba was pretty sure it was the car that woke him up. He was startled awake, and, upon looking around, found himself in his room. Why was he in his room?<p>

_Oh yeah, Sasuke..._

Kiba shuddered. The boy was certainly scary. He didn't hear Sasuk outside of his door now, so he opened the door a crack and peeked out into the hallway. He saw that the coast was clear, so he began to emerge out of his room. He shut the door behind him, and a sharp pain did not go unnoticed by his nerves. Kiba yelled and looked at his arm.

There was a knife.

Kiba looked at Sasuke, who had a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh my god... I..." Sasuke started. Kiba looked at him, then pulled the knife out of his arm. He winced as he took it out, then yelled again, but after it was out he stabbed the wall. The blood left on the knife from Kiba's arm ran down the wall, turning white to red. Kiba turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"What. The. Hell." Kiba said. Sasuke had tears coming out of his eyes now.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I just... I don't have my medication, and I-"

"That's fucking it. I'm calling the cops." Kiba said, emitting a gasp from Sasuke. Kiba turned to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when a knife was held up to his neck.

"Not so fast." Sasuke whispered into his ear.

Saying Kiba was scared was an understatement. Saying Kiba was scared shitless was even more of an understatement. He was scared beyond comparison; he knew the boy had what it takes to kill another human being.

The front door opened, and Sasuke seemed to lose interest in Kiba. He took the knife away from him, walked into the restroom, and shut the door, locking it on his way in. Kiba exhaled a breath he was pretty sure he knew he was holding.

"Sasuke? Kiba? You alive in there?" Naruto called through out the house. Kiba stormed up to him.

"I've fucking had enough. I'm calling the cops on your fucking boyfriend, charging him for assault, and you can't do a thing about it." Kiba said, jabbing his finger into Naruto's chest. Kiba was breathing harshly.

"K-Kiba... what did he do?" Naruto asked.

"My arm." Kiba said. "And almost my life." Kiba said. He made his way into the kitchen to the home phone, then dialed. Naruto made his way into the hallway quickly and efficiently.

"Sasuke?" He asked.

"What?" Sasuke replied from inside the bathroom; it was evident that he was crying.

"Sasuke, come out here." Naruto said. He was looking at the ground and was surprised when he saw tears falling down. Then Naruto realized; he was crying. He really didn't want to lose Sasuke again.

Sasuke poked his head out of the bathroom and asked in a tiny voice. "Yes?"

"Sasuke, seriously, come out." Naruto commanded him. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom fully, a bloody knife in his hands and cut up wrists.

"I... I'm sorry, I-"

"Sasuke." Naruto said sternly. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"I said no. I don't want to go away. For once I feel..." Sasuke walked right up to Naruto and breathed against his lips the one simple word: "alive."

Sasuke held the knife up to Naruto's neck. Naruto gulped, causing the knife to dig in a little. Blood started to trickle down his neck.

"Babe-"

"Don't call me babe." Sasuke said. He was crying now, obviously back to himself. Then why was he still holding the knife to the blond's neck, threatening his very life?

"Sasuke-"

"Stop it. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't... I'm not getting hurt again." Sasuke whispered the last part. Naruto staired at Sasuke, wide eyed.

"Sasuke, please, don't."

"I asked you to stop and you didn't." Sasuke barked at him. Naruto's eyes grew wider.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not going to cut it, you BASTARD." Sasuke put emphasis on the word 'bastard'.

"Sasuke, I-"

"Stop. Just... stop." Sasuke pressed the knife against Naruto's throat, more of the crimson liquid staining Naruto's once white shirt.

"Please." Naruto whispered.

"Please... make them go away." Sasuke asked, teary eyed. "You made them come. Make them go away." He whispered.

"I... what?" Naruto asked.

"Make them go away..." Sasuke repeated. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Before he could protest, his neck was slit. Naruto fell to the ground, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Sasuke looked at Naruto's body and whispered his final words to him.

"Make them go away... because they don't love you... but I do."

Sasuke turned his head towards the front of the house as he heard sirens. Sure took the police a while. Sasuke walked into Naruto's and his bedroom. He walked to the night table, pulling out the drawer. Inside of it, all of the bills, junk mail, papers, essays, and letters: a gun.

Sasuke picked it up out of the drawer, walking over to the opposite side of the room. He swiped some of the blood off of him, and began to draw on the white blank walls.

Sasuke turned towards the door, blood on his face, his clothes, the wall, as the police broke down the door. Sasuke pointed the gun at them. The police froze in their footsteps. All around them were words, written in blood:

KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM.

And right in the very center of the wall in front of them, behind Sasuke, was a giant smiley face, a single tear making it's way down the face.

"Put... the gun... down." The cop in the front tried to reason with Sasuke, still observing the writing with much frieght. He might have been a cop, but he was somewhat of a coward.

"They don't like you..." Sasuke said. He held the gun up, pointing at his head.

"And they don't like me either."

* * *

><p><em>We're surprised you lived as long as you did.<em>

_And now you're dead._

_We can finally rest in peace, the fear gone._

_He really did love you._

_**But love can't beat out the fear.**_

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Yup, after the epilogue I'm done with this sucker.

...

*sniff, sniff*.

**Sasuke: **I killed your sorry ass, dobe.

**Naruto: **What? Come _on! _That wasn't even fucking _fair!_

**Edgar: **Yes it was. You got to beat him and he killed you.

**Naruto: **But what happened to Sasuke?

**Edgar: **It's obvious, but all will be revealed in the epilogue.

**Sasuke: **I didn't die, did I?

**Edgar: **...all will be revealed in the epilogue. *Maniacle laugh*

**Sasuke and Naruto: **Sweatdrop.

**Edgar: **Reviews? *Puppy dog face*

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


	9. Epilogue

**Schizophrenia**

**Chapter 9- Epilogue**

**Summary: **When I can't sleep I count the buckles on my straightjacket… When I'm alone I think of you. Do you ever think of me? I bet you don't remember me. I don't blame you. We haven't forgotten about you. **NaruSasu**

**Warnings: **Yaoi (BoyxBoy), beatings, schizophrenia, asylums, horrible writing, crazy people, scars, and blood. Ooh, blood. Oh, and, abuse. Just saying.

**A/n: **So, here's the end!

I am sad. Yes I am.

THIS STORY IS NOT REALISTIC, I DO NOT WANT ANY MORE 'FRIENDLY ADVICE' ABOUT HOW UNREALISTIC THIS FANFICTION IS.

Thank you.

**P.S. I apollogize about all of the type-oes and the words I just can't spell right, I can't use MS word on this computer and Word Pad doesn't have any spell/grammar checks. So sorry about the grammar/spelling before-hand.**

* * *

><p>"So, can you run this by me? I mean, I haven't heard much about this case."<p>

"Oh, this one? It's already closed. No case, really." Atsuma replied while pacing. Kurenai looked at the man.

"Really?" She asked incrediously.

"Yes. We heard the whole story from the victims' roommate."

"Mm-hm..." Kurenai hummed, opening up the folder outlining the whole case.

"So, you _really_ want me to run through the whole thing?" Atsuma asked, turning towards his partner.

"Yes. That would be appreciated." Kurenai said, then added, "It's a lot to read."

"Okay." Atsuma said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "You asked for it."

"I like a good story." Kurenai set the folder down on the long grey table and sat down in one of the plastic black chairs, crossing her legs at the knees. She was looking at the pictures provided in the folder.

"Okay. See, there were three victims, in reality. One was Kiba," Atsuma said, rummaging through the folder and sliding a picture of Kiba across the table, he continued. "which was the roommate. He was stabbed in the arm, and he recently died of a heart attack. (JUDGEMENT HAS BEEN PASSED!) The other victim was Naruto Uzumaki..."

Atsuma slid the picture of him across the table, Naruto beaming up at Kurenai; the picture was from previous years.

"...and Sasuke Uchiha." Atsuma slid that picture across the table. The picture was scratched and bent, with blood on it. Kurenai quirked an eyebrow at the picture, Sasuke smiling back at her in response.

"Whoa, slow down. I want to hear the whole thing." Kurenai saidm still eyeing the picture of the much younger Uchiha. Atsuma sighed.

"You might want some coffee, it's a long story." Kurenai got up and started the coffee maker, pulling out two mugs from the cabinets below the counter. The station was fairly vacant at the time, it was only Atsuma, Kurenai, and a few others closing off other cases.

"Okay, the coffee's on. Now tell me." Kurenai said. Atsuma inhaled a breath, subconciously sliding over the box of Kleenex's towards the woman. Kurenai gave the box a skeptical look, then Atsuma, though the man paid the look no mind.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke, lived in New York. Abilene, New York, to be exact. He lived there since he was 18. In September of 2004, Sasuke met Naruto Uzumaki, not having knowledge of his name and claiming to have hated him. At school, Sasuke Uchiha was being bullied for the fact that he was gay. The Uchiha hadn't made any real progress at school concerning friends besides his friend Shuigetsu. Shuigetsu is the one who introduced the Uchiha to Naruto. The Uchiha also took up on Shuigetsu's advice to make a sort of video diary of himself since he didn't have anyone to talk to. On the first video Sasuke claims that it's the last one and that he's not going to make anymore. But, on the 30th, 27 days later, he makes another, of which he's raging on about how annoying the 'blond', or Naruto, is.

Later on, in November of the same year, Sasuke creates another video about the fact that he had learned Naruto's name, going on about how he hated him. The two of them had hung out since Sasuke had met him because of Shuigetsu, who was trying to get them to get along for reasons unknown thus far, but it's not necessary information."

"Wow, this story is long." Kurenai said, getting up out of her seat to grab a cup of coffee. She poured another one for Atsuma and handed it to him, Atsuma accepting the gift greatfully.

"Would you like me to shorten it?" Atsuma asked Kurenai.

"No, no," Kurenai said, waving her hand in front of her face as if a bad smell had just wafted into the room, "Continue. It's very interesting." Kurenai opened the folder and looked at the pictures of the two lovers, laying on the ground, both dead. Kurenai frowned. She muttered 'to think they were so lively...' under her breath.

"Okay, carrying on," Atsuma said, lifting the mug to his lips and sipping at it. "In this video, Sasuke had also claimed that he had thrown his old chair out of the window, suggesting that he had anger management issues before the schizophrenia."

"Schizophrenia?" Kurenai asked. "Didn't hear about that."

"Let me explain more." Atsuma said, pulling out a ciggarett and lighting it with a lighter he had pulled out of his pocket. "In the next video," Atsuma continued on, flicking the zippo lighter open and closed with his thumb, a habit he had picked up on out in the field. "December of the same year, Sasuke is dresses up for the school prom, claiming that he doesn't want to go. the reason for this is because he had wanted Naruto to ask him, since he was to afraid to, but Naruto hadn't. This had severely upset Sasuke. In the video, Naruto enters the house and asks Sasuke to go with him to the prom, and then Sasuke turns the camera off. From the information we had gathered, Naruto and Sasuke had been together ever since.

"The next video, December 25, Christmas, Naruto and Sasuke are standing under the mistletoe. The video is recorded by someone else, one of their friends who has already passed away. The video was recorded for just the kiss, honestly, so it's certain that the boys were together in the video. The next one is on Sasuke's birthday, July 23rd, of the next year, 2005. Sasuke had just turned 16, the two were at the Uchiha's house. By the way the two were talking and the state of clothing Sasuke was in, they had sex prior to the recording."

"Isn't that a little young for sex?" Kurenai asked. "How old was Naruto?"

"17. It hadn't been his birthday yet, though." Atsuma replied. "Now, do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"Please, continue." Kurenai replied, leaning back in her chiar, sitting more casually than before.

"Alright." Atsuma replied, still flicking the lighter open and closed. "By the end of the video, it was obvious they were going to have sex again, but Sasuke insisted the camera was turned off, so the camera was turned off. The next video was on the blond's birthday, him just turning 18. They were both at Naruto's house, just a fifteen minute walk away from the Uchiha's house. Naruto is asking for a recording of a sex session, but Sasuke declines. The two have a little scene before the camera is turned off." Kurenai placed her hand on Atsuma's, a sign that told the male that the flicking of the lighter was annoying his female counterpart. Atsuma returned the lighter to his pocket.

"I apollogize." Atsuma said.

"Don't." Kurenai replied, "No need. Now continue."

"After that video, Sasuke had moved into Naruto's place, so the couple live together. Sasuke was making what appeared to be friendship bracelettes, a present for Naruto. Naruto enters the room, obviously angry. It's unclear if something had happened before on that day, we haven't gotten a word about it. Naruto started to beat Sasuke, continuing to beat him. The video ended when the lens was cracking, Sasuke taking out the memory card and thus saving the evidence."

Kurenai gave Atsuma a look.

"Kurenai, I'm dead serious, he beat the living daylights out of that poor boy." Kurenai still didn't look convinced, only nodded and sat back in her chair. Atsuma sighed, rummaging through the folder again, pulling out a picture of Sasuke's back. Atusma showed it to Kurenai.

"These are all scars from times Naruto had beaten Sasuke." Atsuma ponted at them.

"Wow. Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Naruto had bi-polar disorder. Sasuke reported it and Tsunade diagnosed him with it." Atsuma replied. He placed the picture on the pile of the other pictures they had taken out of the file. Atsuma looked through some more of the file's contents, pulling out more pictures.

"This one is of Naruto and Sasuke at their first prom," Atsuma slid that picture across the table towards Kurenai. "This one is of Sasuke's mug shot."

"Mug shot?" Kurenai asked. Atsuma looked up at Kurenai, pausing in his scavenging.

"Want me to finish?" Atsuma asked.

"Please do." Kurenai answered. Atsuma stood up, strightening his back, and sighed. He took another sip of coffee, only to discover that he had already drank it all. He scowled at the bottom of the glass, a distorted reflection of his face scowling back at him. He set the mug down.

"After that first time Naruto beat Sasuke, he continued to abuse him, though Naruto claimed he had no memory of beating the boy. Tsunade says he must have mentally blocked it out of his mind to save himself. Naruto bought Sasuke another camera as a gift, and Sasuke continued the videos. In most of these Naruto would come in and start beating him, Sasuke lying down and whimpering usually at the end of these. Sasuke's whole personality seemed to change, he was obviously scared of Naruto, probably afraid that everytime he came back, Naruto would beat him. Tsunade tells us that Sasuke came to her, and she diagnosed him with schizophrenia, though he was in a state of denial. She also tells us that it seems that Naruto beating him had caused the schizophrenia. After a while, Sasuke started a video in the middle of the night. He was obviously talking to himself, probably about Naruto, from the sounds of it. Naruto gets up and tells Sasuke to stop talking about them. In response, Sasuke grabs the chair that's sitting at the desk and starts beating Naruto with it.

"He beats Naruto for a while, then seems to snap out of it, panicked. Sasuke then walks out of the room, leaving Naruto behind. Naruto soon gets up and leaves the room, the video goes on and on, showing an empty room, until the police enter the house and confiscate the video camera as evidence. During that dead time on the video, Sasuke roams around the city. Sasuke murdered three people, smashed a windsheild of a car, and attempted to murder Naruto. The police seize Sasuke, and he's taken to an asylum, where he resides for five years. Reports from the asylum show that Sasuke had bitten himself, drew blood, and wrote on the walls of his room, kill him, kill him, kill him, and drew a smiley face, with a single tear running down its cheek on the floor. The employees at the institution asked Sasuke what it was about, and Sasuke claimed that he needed to kill Naruto in order to be safe, so they kept Sasuke in a straightjacket.

"Naruto moves to Pennsylvania, where he meets Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. He moves in with Kiba, both of them helping each other out to by the house. Naruto seems to live a normal life, successfully keeping Sasuke a secret from his friends. Then, one day, Tsunade visited Naruto to announce that Sasuke was leaving the institution. Naruto was relieved. He picked Sasuke up from the train station and they started living together for a while, both on medication. They continued to have a romantic relationship. But, sadly, before long, Sasuke started acting up aroudn Naruto, causing Naruto to respond and start beating Sasuke. Kiba proceeded to show Naruto the videos from Sasuke's first camera, and NAruto realized that he used to beat Sasuke, and maybe that's why he ws scared of him, or that's what he told his roommate. In one of these instances, Naruto was stabbed in the arm with a knife, and Naruto stabbed Sasuke in the shoulder with the knife. Sasuke was hospitalized for a while and was released.

"Then, the beating not stopping, Sasuke is driven over the edge. One day, as Kiba reported, Naruto was leaving the house to go get Sasuke some more medication. Kiba did not feel safe around Sasuke, and ended up locking himself in his room, Sasuke begging him to get out. Kiba falls asleep, and wakes up to hear Naruto's car in the driveway. Kiba emerges from his room, and, upon closing the door, gets stabbed in the arm by Sasuke. Sasuke immediately apologizes, claiming that he had no idea what came over him. Kiba told Naruto that he was calling the police and followed up on his threat. We tried to come as soon as possible, but it was too late when we got there.

"When we got there, while Kiba was on the phone, Sasuke had apparently slit Naruto's throat. Writing in blood, Sasuke wrote 'kill him, kill him, kill him' and drew the smiley face with the tear on the wall behind him. When the police arrived, Sasuke was in the possesion of a gun. Sasuke held it pointing to the police, who tried to coax him out of hurting anyone. Sasuke's last spoken words were, 'They don't like you, and they don't like me either.' After this claim Sasuke shot himself in the head, dying immediately, of course. But the last claim led us to believe that Sasuke had taken the advice of the voices in his head to kill himself. I guess h just couldn't take life itself anymore. The police brought him and Naruto to the hospital, but they were both dead. Kiba died of a heart attack (JUDGEMENT!) on his bed in the hospital."

Kurenai looked at the pictures spread out on the table before her, speechless. These two boys who had been through so much, that loved eachother so fiercely, were now only some pictures, videos, boxes of bones/rotting flesh, and memories. Kurenai could feel the tears tugging at the back of her eyes. Sure, she saw stuff like this a lot, but it was really depressing, no matter how many times it was dealt with. It was just another reminder about how fragile a human life is, how valuable, how unique, and how sacred.

Atsuma placed his hand on top of Kurenai's. Kurenai met Atsuma's reassuring eyes and smile.

"It's alright, Kurenai. I'm sure they're in a better place now."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **And that's the whole story, laid out and explained for you.

The end!

...

...

...

This is almost as depressing as finishing off A World of Lies... :C

Read my other fanfictions?

**Sasuke: **...so I did die?

**Edgar: **It appears to be so.

**Sasuke: ***Looks at Edgar*

**Edgar: ***Sweat drop* Don't kill me?

**Sasuke: **YOU JUST FUCKING KILLED ME WHY WOULD I SPARE YOU? *Chases Edgar around with a knife*

**Naruto: **Mm-hm, yeah. Reviews would be appreciated, if Edgar lives through Sasuke. Edgar would love to hear how much you all ejoyed the story.

**Sasuke: **Oh, hell no, Naruto, I'm not finished with you.

**Naruto: **Gotta run! Tha-tha-tha-that;s all folks! *Runs away from Sasuke, flailing arms around like a crazy lunatic*

**Edgar: ***Crawls over to readers, missing an arm, and a leg falls off* Ugh... review... I'll read them if I'm a-live tommorrow... *Head drops down* *Dies*

**Sasuke and Naruto: ***Look at Edgar*

**Sasuke: **Oh. I killed her.

**Naruto: ***Gulps and looks at Sasuke*

**Sasuke: ***Sinister grin*

**Naruto: **Please let me live! *Runs away*

**Sasuke: ***Chases*

_**REVIEWS?**_

_~Sasuke Uzumaki 83_


End file.
